


Time & Time Again

by GothixBat



Series: Roaring 20s [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Demons, Escape the Night Season 1, Escape the Night Season 2, Escape the Night Season 3, Escape the Night Season 4, F/M, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Post-Escape The Night Season 4, Pre-Escape the Night Season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothixBat/pseuds/GothixBat
Summary: The Impossible idea of Time Travel has been made possible by Joey and his friends so many times, unfortunately many would not come back. Yet only two people were brought back from the dead from the help of Joey and a friend. Now Joey must venture back with the two souls marked with Gold and Red. Together, as a team of Demon Hunters. They must battle the demons of those that they have lost. These are the Demons of the Lost, from the Twenties, Victorian Times, Seventies, to the Forties.
Relationships: The Big Game Hunter | Oli White & The Journalist | Eva Gutowski, The Detective | Matthew Patrick & The Troublemaker | Nikita Dragun, The Duchess | Colleen Ballinger & The Playboy | Bretman Rock, The Investigative Reporter | Safiya Nygaard & Everyone, The Mystic | Andrea Russett & The Thespian | Tyler Oakley, The Renegade | Shane Dawson & Everyone, The Savant | Joey Graceffa & Everyone
Series: Roaring 20s [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068971
Comments: 36
Kudos: 19





	1. Before the Storm (prologue)

Joey Graceffa never wanted to be a murderer. All he wanted to, was to become a successful YouTuber with a supportive fanbase, a lot of friends, and to bring smiles to all! It all was going well! The people loved Joey's videos and vlogs with his loving and sassy boyfriend Daniel, and everyone loved his three Huskies: Wolfy, Lark, and Storm.

Joey Michael Graceffa was on top of the world!

Yet it all came crashing down when Shane Dawson The Renegade took his fall...

( _I think I've been poisoned_ )

Soon, The Renegade was followed by Andrea Brooks The Fixer

( _Come On! You're almost there_!)

After The Fixer, it was his own best friend. Justine Ezrik The Gambler.

( _Joey, don't let them do this_ _)_

Then after the Gambler, GloZell Green. The Jazz Singer

( _It's his house. He had to know what was going on. So I picked him. Sorry_ )

The Jazz Singer became Sierra Furtado, The Heiress

( _Amen_!)

The Heiress became the guilt-stricken Professor Matt Haag

( _I think... I'm almost positive I'm right. I'm sorry if it's you but..._ )

You get the idea by now, they all fell in sacrifice

( _Hit_ )

Or in Failure

_(Joey_ _You're not trying_ )

He thought it would stop, but he was wrong. It started again, with Lauren Riihimaki The Engineer.

( _DeStorm I can't think!_ _)_

The list kept going

( _This is gonna hurt. This is gonna hurt!_ _)_

And going

( _See you in Hell!_ _)_

And going

( _No! No! No! No! No!_ _)_

And- you get the point once more

( _What did I do? What did I do?!_ _)_

It was haunting to Joey

( _No! No, Listen! No! Please stop it! Stop it! No!)_

And the others, Andrea Russett The Mystic and Tyler Oakley the Thespian!

( _Have we Checked Everything?_ _)_

Yes, the night took Joey himself

( _"Should I get it?"_ )

But Joey came back to life just a year later, but it all felt like a few seconds for him!

( _Come on, Matt! Matt, let's go!_ _)_

They all wanted a night of fun

( _Hey! No! Chill! No No!_ )

Laughter

( _Stay back! No! No! No! No! No! Ahhh!_ )

Not screams and cries or murder for a matter of fact

( _Please stop! Please! Please don't do this to me, wait! No! Ahhh!_ )

They thought it was all a joke at first until the Hippie took his fall

( _I guess we now wait._ )

Now here Joey stands, alone. Eva Gutowski The Journalist and Oli White The Big Game Hunter, a distant memory to him from the 1920s.

( _Oh brother_ )

The Mystic and Thespian thinking he is a dead man! The Detective and Troublemaker struck with grief at the loss of their two close best friends. 

( _Please! Don't shoot me!_ )

The man, Joey loved for so long. Just gone, gone when Joey showed back up. He expected a wonderful, sweet, and loving "Welcome Back!" Yet that didn't happen. Daniel was _INFURIATED_ he was yelling and demanding answers.

Where did you go, Joseph?

Why are police constantly showing up at my door?

Why are so many people missing?

Where you ever going to answer my call?

 _Why are you_ _keeping_ _secrets from me?_

Joey was soon begging and pleaded for Daniel to just listen and let him explain, but he didn't. The argument felt like it was going on for years and years! Yet, all it was, was just twenty-five minutes.

Daniel was gone thirty minutes after he and Joey had their argument. He was angry and rightfully so, but he wanted to go to hear the story. Deep down he wanted to believe Joey and hear his story and tell him everything was going to be alright.

Yet his anger drove him out.

Now here sits Joey Graceffa, alone in his office plagued with guilt, staring at the briefcase he received a week right after he came home.

~

"Please, let this be my chance to save them. With so many lives lost, please. Let me save them, let me save _you!_ "

Joey never heard voices before. Yet a day after Daniel was gone, the voice and nightmares began. Nightmares of the deaths he caused. Nightmares of the screams, cries, and bloodshed.

The briefcase gave him a feeling of safety, a safety he so longed for. Yet it wasn't enough. Their sadness became anger and the strength they held from beyond the grave was coming for Joey, and they were starting with the briefcase.

Starting to fear for his life and sanity. Joey opened it, only to be met with the Carnival Masters Crystal and a laptop with a hard drive.

"What the?" Joey questioned silently and grabbed the laptop and turned it on, and saw a sticky note that simply said

_Pass: R20-T &TA_

Shrugging, Joey turned it on and typed the password in. The only thing on the screen was a simple file that said 'Click me'

Clicking on the file, and only being met with a video titled

**Demon.exe**

Pressing play, Joey watched.

~

" _If you're seeing this. It might be too late for them. These demons have been released and they are inhabiting the spirits of your dead friends. There being corrupted and turned into wicked beings. They have a weakness, but unfortunately, we_ _could_ _never find it out. Joey, please. I know they are angry at you, but your our last hope. The Carnival Masters Crystal will take you where you need to go._

 _We need you to be careful, these demons are strong and powerful. They find enjoyment in pain and if they are released into the real world._ _Death_ _and chaos will follow in pursuit._

_The fate of you, your friends, and the world all rely on you. Don't fail us."_

~

The video ended, and Joey didn't know what to say. He had to save the world, from his demon corrupted friends by HIMSELF!

Closing the laptop, Joey went downstairs and got some food and water for his dogs and looked at them. "There's enough food and water for the both of you for about two days. I left the door to the yard easy for you guys to open. Maybe Daniel might come back and you guys will be reunited with Lark."

Joey sighed and the two Huskies rubbed up against him.

"I love you guys too, I'll be back. Hopefully."

Enjoying what could possibly be the last moments with his Huskies, it didn't matter to him anymore. If he lived or died.

Joey was seen as a heartless murderer, and the feeling plagued him with guilt.

~

Heading back into the office, Joey grabbed the crystal and heard something fall. "Oh?" He questioned and picked the fallen item up. "A pocket watch? Nobody had a pocket watch..." trailing off Joey opened it, and the Society Against Evil symbol. "Shane..." he gasped.

The watch began to spin and a bright green aura came over Joey as the watch spun faster and faster. A loud ticking noise filled the room, and the ticking grew louder and louder. Everything going darker and darker, until the pocket watch ticking just stopped.

~

Everything felt cold and as if the snow would fall down. When his field of vision came back, Joey expected to be met with the angry demonic faces of his friends, instead, he was just met with the silence of the house.

"Time to redeem myself," Joey muttered and walked inside.

~

"Hello?" Joey called out yet he was only met with silence. "Anybody home?" He asked as he started to look around.

Everything looked the same as it did in 2016 when he, Oli, and Eva all left. Everything was just dusty and covered in cobwebs. Joey wondered if Andrea's, Sierra's, and Lele's bodies were still in the basement.

As Joey made his way throughout, he finally heard something.

The rattle of chains as they were dragged across the floor bringing a chair along.

Pausing, Joey heard the chains and chair halt. Trying not to freak out and stay calm. Joey walked into the dining room.

~

"Hello, Joey Graceffa, what an honor it is to finally meet you!" A bone-chilling voice cooed, which made Joey freeze in place. "Don't be so afraid, never see a demon in chains? Wow, guess you must not be a horror fan. If nobody's in chains at least once. Is it really a horror movie?"

"What did you do to Shane?" Joey demanded, and the demon simply laughed. "I have a name you know! All of us do!" He said and stood up, but the chains made him sit back down. "Bah, stupid chains. Once I'm free from these things, nothing will stop me!"

"I don't care what your name is! I want my friend back!" Joey said.

"My name is cursed with mischief, chaos follows me where I go. Yet I am no fools Jester. I am no fearful clown that lurks in the sewers. I am the Demon of mischief and my name. This one that is truly unforgettable!"

"Uh, Joker?" Joey asked trailing off at the 'er'

"Sir, do I look like I'm from the Batman Universe?" The demon asked.

"I don't have time for riddles, Demon of my dead friend. I just want to save Shane and everybody else. So just tell me your name so we can wrap this up!" Joey said getting real impatient.

"Fine, you asked for it." The demon ripped free of the chains and slammed the artifact on the table and Joey's heart dropped as he stepped back.

Poison oozed from the cracks in his skin. Blood strained his mouth, neck, and top of his clothes. Sharp branch-like ram horns ripped from his skull, a devil tail lashed through the chains, slicing them clean in half. Though the ripped clothing, Joey could see muscle and bone. His brown eyes seeming to melt down his face.

"I am Loki, the demon of the fallen Renegade who you all failed to save." Loki snarled. "Now dear Joey. Prepare for the start of something thrilling!" Loki cackled and launched himself at Joey who quickly dived out of the way and scrambled to grab the crystal.

"Even if you successfully take me, Joey, there are many others! Many more other powerful demons who can take you in a second!" Loki laughed sending chains Joey's way. "We aren't easy beings to destroy!"

Joey felt one of the chains wrap around his ankle and not knowing what to really do, he started smacking it with the crystal, and to his surprise it made the chains dissolve.

"NO!" Loki cried and Joey quickly stood up pointing the crystal at him. "The end is now! Your rein of mischief and terror is no more!" Joey stepped closer to him, and the demon shrunk back.

"How did you get that? Nicholas held it before! How did you ever so defeat the Carnival Master?" Loki asked. "With the power of the Society that flows through this crystal this very second!" Joey hissed and pressed the crystal again Loki's chest.

The demon screamed in agonizing pain, and fell to the floor, clawing at carpet. The demon continued to scream and cry in pain, as it slowly became Ash. Grey smoke coming from where the burn mark of the crystal was.

Joey quickly stepped back, and as the smoke cleared out of view, a body laid there.

"Shane?" Joey asked walking over. "Shane, is that you?" Joey asked setting the crystal down. "Are you alive? Dead? Barley alive? Alive enough to survive?" He asked poking the body before retracting back. "Wait a minute..." Joey trailed off.

Grabbing the pocket watch, he opened it and a note fell out, and quickly Joey snatched it up and opened it.

_To bring back the fallen, set the time right._

Looking at the note, it finally clicked and beset the time to 7:20 pm or 19:20 pm.

A bright light came flying from the arms of the pocket watch and Joey dropped it quickly shielding his eyes and stumbling back. "Oh my god that was bright," Joey told himself, and the light faded, and Joey looked back over.

"Shane?" Joey asked stepping closer.

"Joey?" Shane questioned and looked around. "I'm-" The Renegade was at a loss of words. "I'm alive? Oh my god! I'm alive!"

"It worked!" Joey cried and hugged him. "Joey what did you do?" He asked as Joey pulled out from the hug. "The first time it was my fault. I admit the second well. I was under control. The third time, it was to save myself since I did die-" Joey began before Shane cut him off.

"Whoa whoa whoa! After us, you killed more people twice!"

"'I'll explain it all later I promise you Shane, but right now. We have to get out of here. Before all the other demons come!"

"Demons? Joey, what are you talking about?" Shane asked, but Joey already grabbed the crystal and pocket watch and dragged him out of the house.

~

"Hold onto this!" Joey said holding onto the bottom of the crystal, confused and a little scared right now Shane did as told and grabbed the crystal. Soon, the watch began to spin and everything grew dark and cold for Joey once more, and everything became suffocating for Shane as the magic of the crystal and pocket watch brought them to their next location.

~

"Joey, what is this place?" Shane asked when everything came back into focus. "What do you mean? Where back at my," Joey looked around in bewilderment "house..." "You live here? Dang, Daniel take it all?" Shane joked. "I don't get it! Why are we back at Everlock?"

"Ever what now?" Shane asked.

"Everlock! It was the town we had to save and would bring me back to life, but I don't get it, why are we here? Nobody was in the Society! Well, I think so, but they would have mentioned it. Or a note would have."

"Yeah, my mind went to the Overlook Hotel," Shane admitted.

Joey shook his head and drew back the curtain and walked in. "What? Oh c'mon! The Shining is a horror masterpiece in film and literature!" Shane exclaimed following him.

~

"What happened here?" Joey asked. "Well, according to my evaluations. A fire." Shane pointed out and Joey elbowed him. "I know that!" He snapped. "I just don't get it? Why did the town burn? Nikita, Matpat, and I. We saved the town."

"How did the three of you save the town and not die?" Shane asked.

"Oh, people died. Matt died even." Joey said. "He was just revived."

"Joey, who died exactly?" Shane asked crossing his arms and Joey looked at him nervously and sighed.

"Jc Caylen."

" _Jc's..." Colleen trailed off. "Dead," Safiya said_ _sitting_ _down, and Joey wanted to just scream._

"Roi Fabito, or Guava Juice"

 _"Whichever one of you bitches voted for me! I'm coming_ _for_ _you next!" Nikita_ _snapped_ _as she_ _stormed_ _in_ _with_ _the heart holding it up. Roi Fabito was gone._

"Teala Dunn"

_"I'm a fighter," Ro said and so was Teala, but nobody cared about Teala! Yet Joey did, deep down. He cared for them all._

"Colleen Ballinger"

 _"JOEY PLEASE! STOP!" Colleen's loud and_ _haunting_ _screams escaped through the ghastly face of the_ _maiden_ _. He shut her in there, and so did Safiya._

"Safiya Nygaard"

_"SAFIYA!" Matt screamed, all three of them rushing over to her body. One of the most helpful people just murdered right in front of them._

"Rosanna Pansino"

 _Joey_ _wanted_ _to cry, one of his best friends was being_ _sacrificed_ _, all_ _because_ _he nudged her on._

"And Manny MUA or Gutierrez."

 _"She shot him!" Matt exclaimed and Joey felt a pit in his stomach. Manny was dead, but they were_ _nearly_ _free._

"And that was just the third time?" Shane asked, and Joey nodded. "How many more people have to die for you? Why did so many people have to die for you? What sick and twisted games are you playing?"

"Shane, I promise. I will explain when we leave Everlock!" Joey said calmly. "We just have to figure out why we're here."

"Speaking logically, we go to where they all died. If there's a demon, it gets destroyed." Shane said, and Joey looked down in disappointment. "Shane, I can't take a Demon down by myself. You were enough of a challenge! Well, Loki was." He said.

"Joey, who says your doing it by yourself?" Shane asked, and Joey looked at him. "Were in this together." Joey smiled. "Thank you, Shane."

~

Even when cleansed of evil and free of giant lieutenants and zombies, darkness still lurked, and Joey hated it. Shane didn't really seem to notice, but then again. He wasn't a victim in Everlock.

"This town would be cool to visit if it wasn't plagued with literal evil that is." Shane joked, getting fond memories of him Garrett and Drew doing spooky stuff. He missed it, but to him. He was long dead. Probably a forgotten memory considering how low he's been dead for.

As the visited the Graveyard and all the places where everyone was tragically killed. They came up with nothing. Which was unusual, they checked all things clown-related, snake-woman related, Man With No Name Related, everything! They even checked the lounge and opened the maiden(which was thankfully empty of any dead body)

~

"Everlock is not helping us at all!" Joey groaned. "Like why are we even here? There's nothing left!" He sighed and Shane and he entered the arcade where the safe lounge was again.

"Cant you like ring up your Society friends, and like get us out of here?" Shane asked, and Joey looked at him. "You're the one of the Society! I'm not!" Joey exclaimed. "Joey they think I am dead!" Shane said opening the door to the lounge and walked in.

"Oh, my apologies. Also, I am still waiting for my 'Thank you for saving me, Joey!'" He said in a sassy snappy tone of voice.

"Joey shut up-" Shane said stopping at the voting table. "Rude" Joey muttered, but he soon knew why Shane told him to shut up.

In the corner of the lounge, where light struggled to hit. The heavy breathing of a demon was, slowly the two men looked over.

Big black bat-like eyes burned into their souls, tattered bat wings twitched in support smacking against chains when they seemed to just random jolt in the way your body does at it feels like your falling in your sleep.

"Who are you?" Joey demanded, and the figure crawled over the roof and dropped to the floor where Matt came out of when he arrived.

Shane and Joey stumbled back, nearly tripping and falling onto the couch, which had the lingering smell of a corpse that somebody stuffed in between the cushions.

"Isn't it obvious? See where you stand? See what artifact was dug from the grave. What tarot card, remains. You know my name, both of you do."

"Emerge from the shadows you twisted foul demon!" Shane snapped. "Oh, as you wish!"

A black claw emerged, long nails sank into the carpet, painted with blood. The demon dragged itself out and stood up. Chains were attached at its neck and waist. Tattered black wings ripped from the demons black, the clothing was torn. Blood stained its gut, the demons fangs crooked and poking out of its mouth. Rose thorns poking out all over the body, vines wrapped around its arms and legs, a little crown of bones and Rose's neatly on its head.

"Safiya..." Joey realized.

"Right you are, she's become a corrupted soul." The demon stepped closer to them. "You aren't supposed to be here!" She gasped poking Shane in the chest. "And your alive! You shouldn't be alive! Oh no, sir!" The demon giggled. "Guess I have to send you back to the twenties myself!"

"Hey!" Joey barked, and threw himself in front of Shane pointing the crystal at her "I know you hellish demons are able to be destroyed and banished by this crystal, and I am not afraid to ram this right where blood stopped flowing!"

"Oh Joey, such a fool you are. I am far more powerful then you think. All of us are, it would take three of you just to take down one. Yet here you are, one member short." The demon gave a dramatic sigh. "Well, since we will meet again. You may want to know my name." Shane stepped back a bit holding onto Joey, absolutely terrified.

"Evelyn always has been a name I adored. Well, I must go and join Loki I suppose." Evelyn sighed, shaking her head sadly. "All of us will meet again soon! I just know it! Everyone is just dying to meet you! Especially you Shane, why I know three demons, in particular, that will kill to meet you! Yet, we must be patient."

Evelyn touched the top part of the crystal, hardly seeming phased or in much pain really as her hand became Ash.

"We'll meet again, and I'll bring the Society down and the demons will prevail. Smarts, the Society, and a crystal can only get you so far."

Ash fully came over Evelyn, and as she began to break away the demon stumbled back. Laughing, laughing through the pain. The demon looked at the two of them and dropped to the ground in ash.

"Joey!" Shane called pointing at the artifacts that just disappeared, a golden glow coming from the tarot card box. Shoving the crystal into Shane's hands, Jory walked over to the box and smashed it onto the floor.

"JOEY WHAT THE-" Shane yelled. "It needs three Crystal's of life to be opened and we don't have those Crystal's anymore!" Joey said clearing away the parts of the box before grabbing the card.

"Yay, we acquired a tarot card, what now?" Shane asked and Joey looked at it. "We get Safiya back." He smiled.

~

"Let me get this straight. Safiya died in the lounge, that demon of her was in the lounge, and now we're going to a church where the real cleansed artifacts are. To get her back." Shane said.

"Yep!" Joey said walking towards the church.

"Why does Safiya get a full in ritual and I get a crystal burned into my chest?" Shane asked crossing his arms.

"Society magic, I don't know, but just trust me. This is the place to go!" Joey said.

"I honestly feel like we are venturing off to our deaths," Shane admitted. "Again." Joey stopped and looked at him. "Shane I- let's just go," Joey said, and the two of them entered the church.

~

"This church looks like a playhouse," Shane said when he walked in. "Yeah, a demons playhouse," Joey said and looked at him.

"Ready to get Safiya back?"

"Let's save a life."

Joey set the tarot card where the wheel was, and through the window, they could see the grave light up in red, and it open up.

"Oh my god," Shane gasped.

Bruised and Bloody Safiya limped out of the grave.

~

"SAFIYA!" Joey yelled and ran out and engulfed the Investigative Reporter into a hug. "You're here! Your alive! And bloody and bruised?" He asked and Safiya looked at him. "Joey, why am I alive?"

"I asked the same thing," Shane said coming out.

"Shane?" Safiya asked in shock and looked at Joey. "What the hell is going on?"

"Answer my question first and I'll answer yours," Joey said.

"What- you know what fine. I'm bloody cause I got stabbed, and bruised because I had this evil force possess me, put up a good fight too. Ya happy?" Safiya asked.

"Yes, thank you," Joey said and looked at the two of them.

"When I came back home, I had nothing, not even the Carnival Masters Crystal. Daniel and I got in this huge fight, and he left me. The survivors cut off all contact with me and I've just been all alone. Yet the Society Against Evil left me a briefcase. It had a laptop, a crystal, and a pocket watch. When I was the video it said demons had invaded you guys and corrupted the dead. I was sent back to the 1920s, there I was met with,"

"Loki." Shane cut him off, and Joey nodded.

"Clearly I was successful in saving Shane. Then we came here, neither of us knew why, but I now know why," Joey looked at Safiya. "Shane and I need you to help us defeat these demons and save the world."

Safiya blinked and looked at the two of them. "Me, become a Demon Hunter?" Safiya asked, and the two nodded.

"I'm utterly terrified of the paranormal and hate anything related to horror movies," Safiya began, and the two began to grow nervous. "But if it's to save the world, it looks like we're going back in time to save some lives," Safiya said.


	2. Travel through the Lies

Joey Graceffa never expected to have two formerly dead people living in his house with him. Especially when they both have somebody waiting for them at home. 

Or had, Joey heard the rumors that Ryland had moved on to a new man and Tyler moved on and met a new girl that he was engaged to.

Yet he wasn't 100% sure, and quite honestly didn't want to deal with the depression that would follow the two of them. So, he kept his mouth shut. 

Joey kept tabs on about everyone's family, friends, partners, and fanbase of those who died. Yeah, it may sound stalkerish, but he wasn't going to let himself get exposed and arrested! He had to be a hero, he had the world to save!

Yet here he was, having to pull a Mother Gothel and shun Shane and Safiya from the public eye. He didn't even know how he would announce that they were back! He also didn't want to look suspicious.

"Stressed?" Shane asked, and Joey looked at him nodding. "Everything just," he paused trying to find the right words. "A mess, I mean it could be any minute you could just be pronounced dead. The same for Safiya." Joey sighed. 

"What happened, after you Oli and Eva escaped?" Shane asked, and Joey tries to recall that night.

~~

_Joey refreshed the_ _two_ _channels. Nothing, nothing has been uploaded to_ _YouTube_. Nothing has been Tweeted. Nothing has _been posted to Instagram or Snapchat. It was dead, it was like they died too. In reality, they shunned themselves from everyone. Only opened up to each other. It scared Joey, especially since he_ _hasn't_ _heard from them._

~~

"Nothing, they shut me and the rest of the world out. They refused to comment on the nights, but we all agreed to say it was a kidnapping. Well, that's what I said, they went along with it thankfully." Joey explained.

"Is the case still open?" Shane asked. "Two of the cases are," Joey said. "Ironically, it's the 1920s case and the 1970s. The Victorian lot, they went unsolved." He recalled. "It went unsolved when they couldn't find my body or any other body. No signs of a killer." He said. 

"Oh wonderful, sounds fun. Hey, where is Safiya?" Shane asked and Joey shrugged. "Probably looking through the briefcase and the laptop." 

Safiya came down the stairs and the two turned and looked over at her. "You good Safiya?" Joey asked. "Finally gonna talk?" Shane asked, and Joey elbowed him, causing Shane to nearly fall over. "I'm fine Joey," Safiya said. "Anyway, how hard did you elbow him?"

"Not hard."

"Hard-" Shane said standing up.

"Yeah, uh anyway. Joey are you sure it was just the pocketwatch, laptop, and crystal?" Safiya asked. "Yeah, that was all I found in it." He replied.

"Well, I found a secret pocket and there's something in it, but I can't get it out, so can I borrow your tongs?" Safiya asked.

~

"Harder! Pull harder! No, Shane your not pulling hard enough!" "Never say that again. Please Joey?" Safiya requested and looked at the briefcase. "Anyway, since this thing is being stubborn, step aside." Shane shrugged and stepped aside, and Safiya just stabbed the suitcase, tearing out the cloth interior.

"So I didn't need to stab and tear it with the knife. I just needed to move the zipper." "Wow, a genius you are," Joey said sarcastically. "Well sorry, I was trapped dead in the afterlife with Manny, Roi, Jc, and Teala!" Safiya said. "Wait, what about Colleen and Ro?" Joey asked, and Safiya cringed when he said, Ro. "S-Sorry, but were they there?" He asked.

"No, Jc Roi and Teala thought they lived, I thought she lived. Until Manny told us about those wicked witches along with Lucy and her crackhead Demon dog." "Now that you mention it. Justine and Tim didn't come either." Shane said.

Quickly Joey got suspicious, and he glanced at the crystal. Clearly, this wasn't over, but he needed to wait for now.

Safiya ripped out the rest of the cloth and a journal fell out. "A journal?" Shane questioned, and Safiya reached down and picked it up and opened it up.

**Property of the**   
**Society Against Evil**

"Since when did the Society have a journal?" Joey asked and looked at Shane when he asked it. "I don't ever remember Jael or Ryu mentioning one."

Safiya started flicking through it and saw that it was empty and blank, but it felt like there was something written. "Joey do you have a black light?" Safiya asked. "Yeah sure lemme get it." Joey left the room and Safiya sniffed the journal.

"What's it smell like?" Shane asked.

"Tragedy," Safiya said darkly. "Flattering, wait how do you know what Tragedy smells like? Does Tragedy even have a smell? Safiya are you okay?" Shane asked. "I'm fine," Safiya said and Joey came back with the black light and headed it to her. Turning it on Safiya flipped through the journal front to back and back to front.

"Wait! Look!" Shane stopped her and turned it back to the cover and Safiya shined the black light on where it said 'Property of the Society Against Evil'

**Property of**   
**The Flapper**

"Since when did we have a flapper?" Shane asked and Joey ran out of the room and came back; hauling in a chest. "Since now." He said opening it up.

The same suit Joey wore on the first night of this tragic tale.

The same suit Shane took his fall in.

And a brand new dress Safiya would wear in there journey to the Roaring 20s.

"Dang, my Investigative Reporter outfit began growing on me too," Safiya said. "Wait, how will we ever get to the 20s?" Shane asked and Joey held up the pocket watch and placed it in his hand. "It's marked with The Society Against Evil. I think we both know who it belongs to." "How do I even work this thing?" Shane asked. "The Journal says to set the time to 7:20, and pull the chain three times when we're ready to leave," Safiya said. "So we can take these demons down at any time? Any day?" Shane asked. "No, it would all have to be in one night per era. The more time we waste, the stronger these demons get." Joey pointed out. "Stronger they are, more screwed we are." "Guess we better get ready and begin our hunt," Safiya said setting the journal down crossing her arms.

The trio looked at the chest and they grabbed their respectful outfits, left to their rooms, and got changed.

~

As Joey put on the Oh so familiar jacket and looked at himself in the mirror, memories of what happened that first night all came back. 

_(JOEY YOUR NOT TRYING!)_

_(JOEY PLEASE DON'T LET THEM DO THIS) (THIS IS SICK!)_

He hated these memories and wanted them gone.

_(Time is up! Shane is dead.)_

Joey would rather do this alone and be killed fighting these nightmares. He'd rather be six feet under and not in this place. He was afraid.

_(I checked out. I killed Sierra. We're going to die.)_

Yet now wasn't the time to be afraid. 

~

It felt weird doing this again. It felt weird the first time, but then he had an important job to do. He still does have an important job. This job might even be more important.

_(I know what you're doing)_

Looking back, Shane wished he kept his mouth shut. He wouldn't be in this mess probably! Neither would Safiya just thinking about it. 

As Shane finished getting ready and put the pocket watch in his jacket he headed downstairs to join Joey.

~

Safiya had nothing against the 1920s fashion. She just didn't expect to be in it and actually going to the 1920s. Yeah, her theory of time travel was proven when she was literally killed in the 70s, but now she was back and traveling back in time again for a new mission.

A mission she didn't even want to be in!

But then again the entire world depended on her Joey and Shane, and the gay panic and bi panic that radiated off the guys wasn't helping so she went into hetro panic.

But Safiya was just going to suck it up.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Safiya didn't know how to feel.

The black and red boa scarf felt a little suffocating.

The gloves, she'd take them off eventually.

The headpiece was cute, but it was poking her, and it was poking fairly hard.

The dress gave her black and red steampunk flapper vibes and she was here for it which surprised her.

"SAFIYA YOU COMING?" Joey called snapping her back to reality. "Coming!" She called and quickly strapped on her heels and grabbed the journal and headed downstairs.

~

"Alright, I'm here," Safiya said and the two of them turned around to face her.

"Are you serious?" Shane asked and Safiya gave him a puzzled look. "You're not fighting," Shane said, and Safiya was a little hurt. "Are you saying that because I'm a girl I can't fight?" She asked crossing her arms. "Of course you can fight! Just not in a flapper dress. Hell, I don't even think Joey would be able to fight in that dress either!" Shane said.

"Maybe not, but I would be a damn good looking flapper," Joey said.

"Then how about you take the dress, and I take the suit."

"Yeah, I would not be a good looking flapper."

"You two done?" Shane asked. "Yeah, we're done." Safiya and Joey said in unison.

"Great! Ready?" He asked and they nodded.

Joey held the crystal between them and both Safiya and Shane grabbed on. Shane began turning the watch to the correct time and Safiya began the chat.

"Across time, to the demons house. I ask thy to bring us back. Bring us back to the fallen. Bring us back to the dammed!" Safiya read, and it sounded like a storm was going on around them.

The lights flickered on and off, and all the clocks in the house seemed to slow down, a loud ticking noise came from the pocket watch and when Shane tugged on the chain and Safiya finished a bright bluish-green light came over the three and then they were gone.

~

Everything was a blur of color and distorted muffled screaming and clocks ticking right in their face practically.

After what seemed like hours, but really was just a few seconds Safiya Shane and Joey all found themselves cramped in a car with a skeleton driver.

"Joey get your elbow out of my side!"

"That's not me its Shane!"

"Shane get you to elbow out of my side!"

"If you get your foot out of my leg! Your heel hurts, and I'd be able to if Joey's leg wasn't near my face!"

"Oi! Ya, three idiots, we arrived! Now get outta my car!" The skeleton drive snapped and the car door opened up and the backseat practically ejected the three of them out.

"Hey! The journal!" Safiya called and the journal came flying out and Safiya caught it, while Shane nearly dropped the pocket watch as if was thrown at him and Joey missed when catching the crystal.

Then the car just drove off and vanished.

"God I hate that car," Shane said putting the watch in his pocket. "Agreed." Joey and Safiya said, and they started making their way to the house.

~

The place seemed a lot more ominous and threatening especially with all the lights out and literal demons inside!

"Nervous?" Shane asked standing in the middle, the three of them staring at the house before them. "Terrified," Safiya confessed holding the Journal closer to her.

The trio walked up to the door and Joey opened it up allowing the three to walk in.

When the doors slammed shut behind Joey, they all paused and tensed up expecting a Demon to come crawling out and attack them.

"Welcome to the 20s Safiya," Joey said and soon the house seemed to jolt back alive.

~

The record player began to play, candles and lamps lit up the house, and down in the basement, the very gas chamber that took Andrea Brook's life began to fill up with smoke and in that smoke. The glowing golden eyes of a demon opened.

Broken Brooks has awoken.


	3. Broken Brooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea Brooks may have met a tragic end, but now? Well, find out for yourself

**Broken Brooks, Demon Of**   
**Andrea Brooks - The Fixer**

~~~☆~~~

"I think the demons know we're here now," Joey said. "As if the door slamming wasn't enough," Shane muttered.

"Are there smoke detectors in this house?" Safiya asked seeing how dangerously close a candle was to a curtain. "Safiya, what kind of Demon would need a smoke detector? If the places go up in flames, they'd feel right at home!" Joey pointed out.

"Joey, I- no. I was just-" Safiya was cut off by a loud crash coming from the basement. "What was that?" Safiya asked. "What was that Joey?" She asked again.

"Shh!" Shane and Joey snapped, and Safiya shut her mouth.

The candles went out and through the nooks and crannies of the floorboard and chipped parts of the wall smoke began creeping through.

"It appears the saviors of the prophecy have arrived." A smooth bone-chilling voice cooed, the smoke formed into a face which formed into a soundless laugh expression and darkness plagued the trio a figure emerged and a little bit of the smoke cleared out.

There, Andrea Brooks stood. Smoke emitting from her body, red ash covering her face, her eyes nothing, but grey and white swirls of smoke, and her hair all over the place, dead and knotty. Yet what was most terrifying about her, was that you could see her lungs. Gray, with stitches running through them. A single lightbulb poking out from the side of her throat.

Joey yanked Safiya away putting her behind him pointing the crystal at what Andrea Brooks has become. "Your eyes burn as my smoke grows stronger, as _I_ grow stronger. It is funny seeing how long you will stand."

"You won't win! You never will! I single-handedly took down Loki and Evelyn!" Joey snapped, and the demon laughed as men made of smoke formed right by Broken Brooks's side. "You make yourself sound cocky. We can't have you be so cocky now can we?"

"Run," Joey said. "Run! Run! RUN BEFORE WE DIE!" He screamed and the three ran out of the hallway and bolted towards the staircase and hurried up.

Going to the nearest room, Shane flung open the door and shoved Safiya and Joey in and slammed it behind him.

~

"We are going to die. There is no denying it." Shane said and the two of them looked at him. "That is a demon made of smoke. Loki was chained up, and Evelyn was crawling on the wall like a spider and destroyed herself." He pointed out.

"That is true, but if we want to get out of here. We can't let fear get to us, we can't let these demons get to us." Joey said.

Shane and Safiya looked at each other and looked at Joey. "We know what those demons can do, we know how manipulative they can get," Shane began. "But we can fight them now because we have something these demons don't," Safiya said.

"Something worth fighting for?" Joey asked. "No, that's too cheesy. We're alive and they aren't." Safiya said. "The demons also have one big advantage," Joey said. "What do you mean?" Shane and Safiya asked in unison. "They have powers," Joey said and Shane and Safiya looked down and smoke began to creep in.

"Shane, go to the basement. There you'll be met with the ungodly machine. Safiya, your coming with me. We gotta lead the Demon to the basement." Joey said.

"You know that demon has a name right?" Safiya asked. "How do you know that?" Shane asked and Safiya opened up the journal. "Aw cute, the journal has some table of contents," Joey said.

**1920s Demons**   
**Broken Brooks Demon of The Fixer**

"The name appeared when we must have teleported into here." Safiya theorized. "Wow, you sound like Matpat," Joey said. "Wait sorry, oh I shouldn't have said that." Joey quickly apologized.

"No, no. It's fine Joey. How is Matt, is he alright?" Safiya asked 

"He's grieving. Rosanna's death, it was a bit of an impact on him. Became a bit of an alcoholic." Joey said truthfully and Safiya's expression fell to a hurt one.

She brought him back, and she became a distant memory to him.

"Ro's death would have hit me too if I was Matpat. I mean, that was his best friend." Shane chimed in but quickly chimed out when Safiya snapped in.

"So I mean nothing to him? I brought him back and then died for him basically!"

"Safiya, your hurt. I know you are, but please. Put ya feelings to the side so we can move on." Joey said. "Also, question. Why do I have to go to the basement?" Shane asked. "Like the hell am I gonna do?" "Destroy the ungodly machine," Joey said.

"How are we even going to get down there? There is so much smoke, it could cause an Asthma attack." Safiya pointed out.

"Just run and go, we don't have time for protection," Joey said. "Now c'mon, we got a Demon to take down!"

The trio pressed up against the door and Joey swung the door opened and he grabbed Safiya's hand and pulled her in one direction while Shane ran to the basement that he explored when he was dead and before he became corrupted.

~

Shane burst into the basement that was thankfully free of smoke. His eyes were burning and he was coughing for a while, but what's a little bit of smoke gonna do?

"Oh my god Joey..." Shane said upon seeing the ungodly machine.

~

Safiya and Joey made it back downstairs, and to their luck, the crystal destroyed the smoke, so at least they didn't have to worry about their lungs getting all screwed up.

"We should have stuck together," Safiya said holding the journal up to the light coming from the crystal.

"Yeah, you got a point, wait. What are you doing?" Joey asked Safiya who was bringing his arm down so it held the crystal over the journal.

"Am I a lamp light now?" Joey asked, and Safiya closed the journal and smacked him with it before opening it back up.

"God, your worse then Tyler when he complains about filming going on for too long," Safiya muttered and flipped through the Journal to the page she needed.

"Now look!" Safiya pointed to a paragraph and Joey read it.

_"In my most recent studies. I have found these demonic forces hold tragic stories and latch onto those whose history was similar, in either date, time, or looks. These once human now demonic forces survive off those who have met similarities. In my attempts to free them, I have failed horribly and made these forces stronger. I know how to save them, but three from the future must do it, for I will have been taken by these monsters. My soul rests in my crystal tomb, and if I am ever needed. Free me from my tomb."_

"What the? 'Free me from my tomb' is this crystal a damn coffin? Have I been carrying a dead person around?" Joey asked and looked at the crystal in fear.

"Joey, I think you're fine. When Broken Brooks is defeated and we're reunited with Shane. We'll get his opinion, alright? Maybe he might know who wrote this." Safiya suggested.

"Your right, that's a good plan. Now c'mon, let's get Broken Brooks back into her chamber."

"Joey, we have to be careful and remember, these demons were once human too who all met twisted ends." Safiya reminded him.

"So we have to take account their feelings basically is what you're saying."

"Not exactly. Who knows what's going to happen after their taken down." Safiya reminded him of closing the journal. "Right, you have a point. Now c'mon!" Joey said and led Safiya along.

~

"What do you mean you didn't find them?" Brooks snapped when the two men of smoke came back empty-handed.

"Don't be so snappy Books, one of them is down in the basement. The society one." The first man of smoke said.

"He's inspecting the chamber and has it opened, why not give him the panic you experienced. Put his life in the hands of the savant." The second man of smoke suggested.

"No, no! He has that smart chick with him. She'll help!" Brooks snapped. "Then why not put both in the chamber?" They asked and Brooks laughed. "I am not the one that will hurt them, for it will not be my time. If the demons want to prevail. Certain ones should make their mark."

Joey and Safiya looked at each other and they stepped out. They heard enough information.

"No need to treat your little men of smoke like dogs!" Joey snapped and Brooks laughed. "Thanks for the suggestion." With a snap of her smokey wispy hand the men of smoke shrieked as their forms were changed into dogs.

"I'm suddenly a cat person." Joey shivered. "And my cat better become immortal," Safiya said

"Get them! I have The Renegade" Brooks said darkly and Joey and Shane ran through it and the dogs of smoke ran after them barking.

Broken Brooks gave a pleased smile and disappeared in a cloud of smoke and threw herself into the basement.

~

Shane gave up on trying to find something to destroy the chambers and machine.

After throwing himself at the chamber door for a bit, and failing he went to the machine and just started ripping out the cords.

"Having fun without me?" Brooks asked and Shane turned around. "Well shit-" he laughed nervously. "Is the brave and so mysterious society member scared?" Brooks asked and came closer to him, pressing up against him. "No need to be so scared darling. I'm not gonna hurt you." Brooks giggled grabbing him by the tie.

Shane shoved the demon off. "Oh darling, I'm not the bad guy," Brooks said and came closer "but if you see me as the bad guy when they are the real bad guys. Then be like that." Brooks snapped and shoved Shane into the chamber.

"How about I put your life back in the hands of others?" Brooks asked.

"Either way I'm gonna die. I know not to put my life in the hands of others. If I do, I know they'll disappoint."

~

Safiya and Joey split up by accident or course because when dogs made of smoke are chasing after you to kill you, you forget to stick together.

Safiya was doing pretty good until she tripped and had an entire dog made of smoke pounce onto her chest, and it didn't help the dog was the size and weight of a German shepherd

"Oh my God-" Safiya cringed and tried to shove the dog off, but of course it was smoke so her hands went through, yet it felt so lifelike and she hated it. "HEY!" Joey's voice yelled "yeah, I'm gonna die-" Safiya thought. "Fetch!" Joey snapped and chucked the crystal at the dog. It howled in pain as it fell off Safiya and withered around and Joey quickly picked up Safiya and pulled her out of the way.

The dog eventually vanished and Joey picked up the crystal. "C'mon, let's save Shane."

~

Shane banging on the chamber could be heard from the stairs and Joey looked at Safiya. "Remember the plan?" He asked and she nodded. "I go in and distract while you come up behind her and use the crystal. She gets destroyed, we save Shane. Destroy the machine, and we move the hell on." Safiya said. "Great, let's do this."

"Hey!" Safiya snapped coming down the stairs and Brooks turned around to look at her. "Ah, the seventies savior. Glad to see you got guts." Brooks joked. "Ha, funny. I can tell I'll hear that one a lot." Safiya rolled her eyes.

"You act tough, to hide your fear. It's humorous." Brooks laughed. "I might be afraid, but godamnit. I will not give in to your little mind games!" Safiya snapped and Joey ran in and pressed the crystal against Brooks.

"NO!" Brooks screamed and began to break away. "No! No! No!" The demon cried. "I was so close! I was so close to taking one of you down!" The demon cried and blue crystal light shined through them as the turned to ash.

With one last scream, the demon fell into ash, the only thing that remained was a red and black necklace.

"Shane!" Safiya realized and she ran over to the chamber and opened it up. "Thank you! I was starting to get a little claustrophobic." He joked. "Hey, your journal is glowing. That's new." Safiya looked at the journal and opened it up and both men looked over her shoulder.

_Demon Name: Broken Brooks_   
_Spirit Name: Andrea Brooks_   
_Status: Destroyed and Saved_   
_COD: Inhaled Poisonous Gas_   
_Demon_ _Type: Smoke Demon_   
_Broken Brooks's demon of Andrea Brooks gains her ability from the ungodly machine. She can control and summon smoke at will and shape It into whatever she pleases._

"One down, many many more to go," Shane said and Safiya closed the journal and the three of them headed upstairs.

~

Outside, six feet below a coffin opened up and a figure emerged their hand popping out from the ground, and a hand became half a torso. Buried Screams has risen from the grave.


	4. Buried Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buried Alive, and fueled with rage. Justine Ezrik rises from the grave, but this won't be the last time she makes her mark.

**Buried Blood Demon of**   
**Justine Ezrik - The Gambler**

~~~☆~~~

"What's your greatest fear?" Joey asked and Safiya looked up from her journal and Shane looked up from his watch. "Who did you ask that too?" She asked and Joey shrugged. "Both of you really. I mean, you two don't really know each other and since we're all working together, how about some bonding moments?" The Savant suggested and Shane tapped the kitchen table a bit before answering.

"Uh, demons. Getting murdered in my sleep, dying." Shane said and looked at Safiya. "You?"

"Oh, you know the normal. Spiders, clowns, zombies, ghosts, the literal unknown coming for me and taking me as their own." Safiya said.

"You did do pretty well facing Broken Brooks, and you lived past the clowns in Everlock and had a demon take you over. So good for you for facing your fears!" Joey praised and Safiya laughed.

"I'm far from facing my fears. I'm far from being badass." She said "I'm a YouTuber who melts shit in a cooking pot and reviews the weirdest ugliest clothing anybody seen. Also, I do a bunch of random Bullshit people seems to enjoy." Safiya laughed.

"Yet here you are. Battling demons." Shane said and Safiya glared at him. "I thought you said I couldn't fight, because I'm in a dress and heels." Safiya retorted

"Well I was proved sorta wrong," Shane said. "Sorta wrong? The hell is that supposed to mean?" Safiya asked closing the journal.

"Well, you did do a pretty good job distracting Broken Brooks while Joey ya know, banished her," Shane said.

"ANYWAY-" Joey said cutting them off. "Can we please get back into what we have to do?" He asked. "Or would you rather have Ryland and Tyler be killed in this Demon hell storm."

"Don't bring my boyfriend into this!" Shane and Safiya snapped in unison and Joey looked as if he got slapped by a ghost.

"So," Shane began "ready to take down a demon?" He asked and Joey gave him a puzzled look. "You said Justine didn't come through." "Yeah, but like-" Shane was abruptly cut off by Safiya who quickly got out of her seat and ran for it.

"Uh, what?" Shane asked and Joey grabbed the journal and opened it up.

**1920s Demons**  
 **Broken Brooks Demon of The Fixer**  
 **Buried Screams Demon** **of** **The Gambler**

"I guess even the missing become demons," Joey said. "And I think I know why Safiya ran for it-" Shane said darkly and Joey looked over.

Covered in filth, clothes destroyed with age, eyes sunken in, her once clean blonde hair completely filthy, dried blood staining her face arms torso and hands, flesh missing from her cheeks showing bits of muscle, mud dripping from her pale blue sightly opened mouth as she breathed onto the window knocking against the glass weakly.

"ZOMBIE!" Joey and Shane screamed and they ran for it and Shane quickly snatched the journal up.

~

"Safiya?" Fear overtook her and she didn't trust the voice. She didn't give a shit who it was, it freaked her out no denying it. 

"Safiya?" The voice asked and Safiya grabbed the nearest object next to her which was just a random history book. "Safiya?" The voice asked for the third time, and she just went right into it and started smacking whoever it was.

"Safiya! Stop! Stop smacking me with a book! It's Joey!" Joey snapped and Safiya stopped hitting him. "Oh, sorry thought you were a frickin zombie trying to take me!"

"Zombie? Safiya the only Zombie we have to deal with is Buried Screams." Shane pointed out. "Well, glad to know that things name, but seriously I saw multiple."

"Is this just some girl thing or a heterosexual thing?" Shane asked himself quietly

"I hear something hold up-" Joey said and they went silent tension building up while they waited, waiting to be found. Snatched perhaps.

Footsteps began to shuffle around something dragging across the wall and the stench of death looming towards them. Raspy groans and choked up cries coming closer and closer.

Shane had his hand over Safiya's mouth and held her close so she wouldn't take any notice that would attract them and get them frickin killed! Eventually, the rotten creature of death got bored and moved on with it's a useless life.

Joey opened the nook door a little bit and peeked out and sighed in relief. "We're safe, for now," Joey said and Safiya looked as if she was going to pass out.

"Shane, could you give us a moment?" Joey asked. "If the zombie comes back, I am running right back in here," Shane said as he left and Joey looked back at Safiya.

"Your scared, and that's okay. It's okay to be scared. I'm scared too." Joey confessed. "But, you been through this before. Three times." Safiya pointed out. "What happened then and now it's different. Times have changed and everything and everyone is different. This is a new era." Joey said. "Plus you were pretty dang good in Everlock. You were smart, fast, and braver then you think."

Safiya smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Joey. Thank you for being my friend." Joey hugged Safiya back.

Yet their friendship moment came to a sudden end when Shane screamed and Joey flung open the nook door.

"Joey! Nice to see you again. Ah, you must be Safiya. The seventies girl. Buried Screams. A pleasure."

"Let go of Shane!" Joey snapped and she simply laughed. "I'm afraid that won't happen." Buried smiled and she sunk into the unlit and darker parts of the room. Since Shane was no longer being held onto, he fell forward and Joey rushed to his side and helped him up.

"Deathly afraid." Buried came up behind Safiya, and at that moment it was fright-fest all over. Safiya screamed and turned around and punched the demon square in the face.

"Safiya just punched a zombie, holy shit!" Joey exclaimed and very quickly they all booked for it. "That was the most badass thing you have done all night!" Shane called as he followed the two of them outside.

~

"Ah shit." Safiya groaned Buried Screams sat at a table kicked back and relaxed tapping a glass of wine a stack of cards was the only thing on it. "Welcome to my world." Screams said and the doors slammed shut and locked behind them.

"I don't like four at my table. Plus, it's always fun playing against two." Buried snapped her fingers and two zombies appeared behind Joey. "No! Hey! No!" He exclaimed. "Let him go!" Shane snapped and just like that. A green aura came over Joey and just like that the zombies disappeared with him.

"Oh my god, Joey." Safiya had a mixed reaction of shock and disgust. In a way, it felt like the funhouse all over again for Safiya. Matt being taken and if Shane got caught, then those two can say goodbye.

"Let's play, shall we?" Screams asked setting the glass of wine down and grabbed the cards and started shuffling and dissing them out.

"These are Uno cards painted to look like cards you play poker with at a casino." Safiya pointed out.

"It's 2016, nobody knows how to play poker!"

"Actually it's 2018, and I played poker before. I was drunk and doing absolute shit, and lost my wallet for thirty minutes, but it counts!"

The wine that was in Scream's rotten mouth fell out and made a mess on the table and Shane just looked at his cards and completely tuned Safiya out.

"Where was your wallet?" Screams asked. "Bottom of the pool. I swan dived in and got it."

"Are we playing Poker Uno or no?" Shane asked. "Of course, your first Renegade." She snapped and Shane set his card down, which was followed by another.

Safiya went next and managed to get five out of her eight cards down.

"Bitch how-" Shane asked. "Are you cheating? She's cheating! She's got to be cheating! The disrespect!" Shane scoffed.

"I'm not cheating! I'm winning!" Safiya said coolly, and Screams put down four cards and it was back to Shane.

"Speaking hypothetically, what if we can't put a card down?" Shane asked and Screams gave a twisted smile. "Say hello to Joey!"

Shane looked over Safiya, and fear grew in The Flapper's eyes. "Shane no! I can't do this by myself!"

"We'll be back, I promise. We're right by your side." Shane said and Screams jumped onto him and tackled him to the ground.

"SHANE NO!" Safiya screamed and an aura of gold came over The Renegade and he was gone.

Screams turned her head over to face Safiya and she quickly dropped the cards. "You're smart! I always did like smart people. Their brains were always more delicious!"

Safiya dropped the cards and she quickly bolted for it and Screams ran after her. "I'M NOT DYING TODAY!" Safiya yelled as she sprinted across the backyard. "Scandinavian legs don't fail me now!" Safiya thought as she sprinted.

Yet she was overpowered and the zombies grabbed her ankles and she went tumbling down. "Get off!" She snapped as she ripped herself free and stomped on the hand. "Your alone and afraid. I sense your fear." Screams said walking over to her.

"I can tell you want to give up. I can tell you want to give Evelyn back your body. You just want to move on. You want to pass on. After all, the man you gave your heart to moved on and got married on the day you took your fall."

"No! That's a lie" "Yes, that's the truth. He doesn't love you anymore. To him, your dead and a distant memory."

"He might be over me, and no longer love me and moved on, but he's happy and all I want to do is protect him. I'm going to be his damn guardian angel because I love him and I always will." Safiya ripped herself free and stood up facing the zombie demon.

"You don't scare me."

"What are you gonna do? Your weak!" Screams teased. "What I do best when afraid," Safiya said. "And what exactly is that?" Screams asked, and Safiya punched the Demon in the face.

"Let my fight or flight reflexes kick in, and i'm a fighter!"

Screams fixed her jaw and looked at the mortal. "Such a mistake." The demon snapped and zombies began to rise from the ground. Some had multiple body parts, missing body parts, half of some body parts, one had a spear through their chest, and one had an ax in their head.

Screams grabbed the ax from the zombie's head. "Let's see how far your Scandinavian legs can bring you and how long your lungs can hold!"

"Suddenly, I'm not a fighter anymore," Safiya said and began to run for her life.

"Get her Elizabeth." Screams snapped and the zombie with the spear in its chest went charging after her and the zombie gambler held a tighter grip onto the ax.

~

Safiya ran through the graveyard, only to trip and fall over a grave that had a doll resting on it. The zombie, called Elizabeth caught up and before Safiya could even scramble a few inches away, Elizabeth snatched onto her and started dragging her.

That's when an idea struck Safiya like a lighting bolt.

"Hey, Elizabeth!" Safiya snapped and the zombies head turned to face her. "Suck on this!" Safiya grabbed the spear and yanked it out. She sliced off Elizabeth's arm and quickly beheaded the zombie and pierced its head with her heel.

Taking the grasped hand off herself Safiya looked at the spear and felt an odd connection to it.

As if she held it before as if it were rightfully hers.

~

"She's coming back, she took down Elizabeth." Screams crammed the empty wine glass into a zombie's mouth and turned around. "Well done, you killed one zombie. Time for them to kill you!"

"I'm afraid that's not gonna happen."

Zombies came closer and closer, and if anything it felt like the spear was in control. As if something lived inside it and ran through the interior.

"Attack you brainless corpses!" Screams snapped, and the zombies came flooding over faster. "And the feeling of being a badass is gone-" Safiya then proceeded to run for her life, for the next five minutes. Running around the back yard and nearly tripping and falling, but being saved from the spear. She had an idea, a very dumb one, but right now. She needed to do something.

As the zombies came closer, she charged right at them. Impaling and beheading them as she went.

As the last zombie dropped dead, Safiya looked up, and screams stood there with the ax still in her dead rotting hand.

"Death is always fun with an audience, don't you think?" Screams asked and slammed the ax into the ground twice. The doors blew right open, Shane and Joey stumbling out.

"SHANE!" Safiya called. "SAFIYA!" Joey and Shane called back, and while distracted Screams went charging at her.

"ZOMBIE WITH AN AX!" Safiya snapped back to reality and quickly ducked as Screams threw the ax in her direction.

"Don't you know what it's like to be slammed into a box and buried alive? What it's like to be filled with fear, and slowly lose consciousness?" Screams asked as she swung the ax, which banged against the spear.

"Oh, I know what the pain feels like. The pain of being stabbed right in the gut, and so will you!" Safiya went charging at Screams and impaled her right where Willie killed her that night.

Screams slowly looked up from where she was stabbed and looked at The Flapper.

"Beware the fallen golden one."

Screams began to break away, so she limped over to her coffin and laid down, and continued to break away.

~

Quickly Joey ran over to the coffin and before he had a chance to place the crystal on her. The zombie demon's eyes closed shut, a pale pink light came over the Demon, and for a brief second.

Joey saw Justine again, as a spirit peacefully sleeping, and then a green and blue light wrapped over her, and she was gone.

"Justine..."

~

"SAFIYA!" Shane ran over to The Flapper and engulfed her into a hug.

"What happened to you two?" Safiya asked when Joey came over. "We were locked in a closet together, you?"

"Zombie fight, also. I have a lot to fill you both in on."

~

"'Beware the fallen golden one' what does it mean?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, but it means something," Shane said and Safiya grabbed the journal and flicked it open.

_Demon Name: Buried Screams_   
_Spirit Name: Justine Ezrik_   
_Status: Destroyed, and captured_   
_COD: Buried Alive_   
_Demon Type: Zombie Demon_   
_Power Description: Buried Screams_ _Demon_ _of Justine Ezrik gained her powers from being_ _buried_ _alive and decaying over time. She has the_ _ability_ _to_ _raise_ _the dead, and make them do as she pleases, as long as she returns the favor._

"Two demons down, and a lot more left."


	5. Our little Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fueld with Anger towards Joey and the others. Wicked Wonder gives a vague warning, and the history of these unique paranormal entities comes out.

**Wicked Wonder - Demon of**   
**GloZell Green The Jazz Singer**

~~~☆~~~

"Beware the Fallen Golden One."

"Safiya, you repeated that saying ten times in the last fifteen minutes. None of us know what it means, and quite frankly. If you spend any more time repeating it and I hear it one more time. Kiss our lives goodbye!" Shane lashed.

"You say something?" Safiya asked looking up, and before Shane could protest. Joey dragged The Renegade out of the room.

~

"Take it easy on her, alright?" Shane blinked at The Savant. "She's not a child. She's twenty-six." Shane said.

"And she's not in the Society."

"Neither are you!" Shane said and Joey awkwardly laughed. "About that...."

"YOU JOINED THE SOCIETY?!"

"No! No, I didn't! I was just offered to." Joey said and Shane looked at Joey with fear.

"Are you aware of how dangerous this is? It took my life, and death took you when you weren't even in society." Shane said.

"I'm really, really thinking about it. I'm going to join." Joey said.

"What about her?" Shane asked. "Do we offer her to join us? Or just throw her to the demons, powerless."

"Safiya's strong and she's smart. I feel like there's something special about her."

"Yeah, she's here and alive. Shes, not a society member, just another guest." Shane said.

"No! Not that!" Joey said. "I think it might be something that connects to her death." He said and Shane gave him a puzzled look. "C'mon!" Joey grabbed his hand and dragged Shane to the library.

~

"Joey, why are we here? It's the same library from the start." Shane said and Joey started skimming the books in a certain area before he grabbed one.

"It's not, because of _this_ book. I think a Demon left it for us." Joey said and sat it down on the table and Shane peered over his shoulder.

**_To Those, We Lost_ **   
**_By J. Cooper_ **

"J. Cooper?" Shane asked. "Shut up and let me read," Joey said and Shane put his hands up in a small surrender type of why, and Joey began to read.

" _Long ago, The Cursed God would create evil shadow versions of those taken by his evil minions. The House on The Hill, The Sorceress, and The Carnival Master._ _Those three worked to make their own empires. Empires of evil, but they all met there end. So they decided to make foul, evil, and wicked beings. Us._ _Yet we weren't the first. There were shadow versions of the ones we took over and the ones that survived. They almost got in, but The Society Against Evil took the survivors and slaughtered the Shadows._

_ The society took them so fast, and we were so close to freedom, but The Cursed God found us.  _ _ He took us from our savior. He took us from the one that would give us hope, that would make us show our true colors, but he killed her. With her last dying breaths, she told us to wait for the living she recruited.  _ _ Yet, right before the living could save us. We were forced and tortured to become evil beings. Yet torture didn't work. It never works on demons. Instead, he found our weakness. Death itself _

_ He collected the fallen, and it made us hungry. Hungry to kill the living and feast upon souls of those who were wrongly killed. Just like how we were wrongly taken. We all latched onto souls, some of them put up a fight. Some gave up right away.  _ _ We all ended up in victory, we successfully plagued the afterlife, and now. We wait for the mortal world to crumble down. We never fall with ease. Evil runs through the veins of those we took over.  _

_ The demons, we will come out victorious, and honor the one who risked it all for us." _

The two men looked at each other when Joey finished.

"Great, we have demon backstory. What does this have to do with Safiya being with us?"

"Shane, don't you see it?" Joey asked. "No, No I do not see it!"

"What does this have to do with demons? What does this have to do with Safiya?"

"Shane, The Fallen Golden One! It's a demon!" Joey said.

"Please, explain more."

"It's Safiya's demon, Evelyn. Safiya knows that demon because it took over her soul. Do you remember what Evelyn said to us?"

~~

_"We'll meet again, and I'll bring the Society down and the demons will prevail. Smarts, the Society, and a crystal can only get you so far." Ash fully came over Evelyn, and as she began to break away the demon stumbled back. Laughing, laughing through the pain. The demon looked at the two of them and dropped to the ground in ash._

_~~_

"We'll meet again..." Shane trailed. "Yes! That's it!"

"Joey, your onto something!" Shane said. "The two, well three. Anyway, the demons we faced. They corresponded with death and death alone. Evelyn, she didn't correspond with Safiya's death."

"Yes! The Journal entry Safiya found, it said the demons latch onto those with the same death, looks, and time of death!" Joey said.

"And Safiya looks similar to Evelyn!" Shane exclaimed

"And she probably died in the real 1970s, just like how everyone else's demons did, but in their correct time era!"

"Oh we have to tell Safiya this," Shane said.

"That what? Her Demon was the golden one that was going to lead them to a better place?" Joey asked.

"Yes! It might work to our advantage."

~

"Evelyn was the Golden One?" Safiya asked after she read the book pages a few times. "Yes!" Joey and Shane said.

"Now that you mention it, Evelyn really doesn't correspond with my death, and while you two were playing hide and seek in the library. I was reading back on the journal entry Joey and I found while Shane was in the basement." Safiya said.

"Well, what is it?" Shane asked.

"Remember how they said they were once human?"

"Yes." The two said.

"There deaths all were in October, during the time period each slaughter took. They all died at the same hour."

"How'd you find this out?"

"This note I saw. It was in one of the books on the table."

_"My crystal tomb breaks at the start."_

"What's 'the start'?" Joey asked. "It's historical! Joey, it's a timeline almost."

"You lost me," Shane said.

Safiya grabbed a piece and paper and a quill and made a line and out three marking on it.

"The Victorian Era, it began in 1837 and ended in 1901. Then it goes into the 1920s. Then the 1970s. The closest to the current day. It's like what, 5 or 4 decades?" Safiya said.

"When exactly would those dead humans have become demons?" Joey said.

Safiya walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed one, the Society symbol faintly imprinted on.

"The ritual of Noelle?" Joey asked, and Shane's eyes lit up.

"That was the first thing I learned through Society training! So many horrific deaths happened. It turned quite nice people into angry and confused and scared demons. Everybody died feeling one of those emotions. Their demonic transformations even happened in front of each other in some cases." Shane explained.

"Yeah, that's why these demons latched onto us when the entry means 'time'. It means time era, you hosted a party in the twenties, a ball in the Victorian times, and a dangerous rescue mission in the seventies."

"Oh my god... Has any other time era been affected?"

"A lot of eras been affected by this ritual," Safiya said.

"Is there a way to fix it? To stop it, and break this rituals curse?" Joey asked.

"The second half you mean," Shane began. "The first half involved getting rid of the ones left with what the ritual of Noelle left in charge. You banished the evil from this house with Eva and Oli, Riley defeated the Sorceress with the dagger that took your life, and Nicholas was defeated because of the Society coming and saving you three." The Renegade explained.

"So, I guess it's a Demon hunters job to take down the demons," Joey said.

"Correct sir," Safiya said and looked over at the spear. "You keeping it?" Shane asked and she looked back at the two of them and nodded. "Yeah, it feels like it belongs to me. As if I held it before." Safiya said. "Glad to know you feel like it belongs to you." "I never knew, that running first my life and playing poker Uno would be the thing that made me realize, that i'm alive and this isn't just a terrible nightmare. That I'm not going to just wake up, and be back at the hotel room with Teala in the afterlife." "I'm glad to have you here. I'm glad to be in this with you. You're a damn good teammate." Shane said, and Safiya smiled in response.

"Such a pleasant little friendship you have!" A voice cooed, a figure walking in, and quickly the three all turned around to face the demon.

Covered in blood, mannequin arms, and legs, skeleton hands, and neck, a fake animal skeleton laying across her neck like her animal boa once did. GloZell Green's demon stood there.

Quickly Joey snatched the journal and opened up the table of Demon contents.

**1920s Demons**  
 **Broken Brooks Demon of The Fixer**  
 **Buried Screams Demon** **of** **The Gambler**  
 **Wicked Wonder Demon of The Jazz Singer**

"My preference is to be called Wonder, but if you wish to have my cane shoved down your throat. Wicked Wonder." Wonder looked over at Safiya and came over to her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her away from Shane.

"You sing dear?"

"No, no I do not. I sound like a dying cat. I will never sing in my life." 

"A lie." Wonder said. "You sing! You sing quite well, may I add. You sang before, and sung since you were a teenager." Safiya cringed and was a little frightened at how this demon knew it. Then again, Evelyn probably spilled all the information about her to the others. "Wonder let her go! Evelyn no longer runs through her!" Joey snapped and Wonder's boney hand fell from Safiya's throat and the Demon walked over to him.

"Evelyn, I haven't heard that name in _years_ then again, I haven't seen her in years either. I haven't seen any other Demon in years or heard their name spoken!" Wonder laughed. "Consider it such an honor having such a wicked demon possess you." Wonder said. "Be lucky you don't have those kind nice sappy ones! Nightmares who slowed us down! Weak ones they were. All they cared about was going to the light!" "But wasn't that what you wanted? To be seen as the good guys! To be, in a better place? That's what J. Cooper wrote!" Wonder seemed to be taken aback, but what Joey said. 

"J. Cooper is a fake name, one used by one of the traitor demons among us! Fallen Angel is what you could say." Wonder scoffed. "Fair unfortunate amount of them in the group we were with. Such a pity Fallen Angel's ran through our group. Many of us were disappointed when we found out they were among us."

Wonder went on, and quietly Shane handed Safiya her spear and gave that it was good to go. Quickly Safiya then went charging at Wicked Wonder and pierced the spear through her chest. The demon didn't react and simply just looked at Safiya, glancing down at the spear in her chest. "Really now?" Wonder stepped back, uninjured. "I'm not mortal. No magic runs through that spear. The most magic you'll get, why. It's from what you will all leave with." Wonder looked over at Joey. "You took a lot from GloZell, a kind and fiery soul she was. Yet you took oh so much."

"She was coming for me! I didn't want to die, what if I was needed for something specific nobody else could take the place for? Everybody would have died. We'd all go up in flames and our story would end in tragedy." "Our stories ended in Tragedy. Don't you know what that's even like? Dying, without hope. All at once?"

"No, but I know what it's like. Dying, so close to freedom," Joey glanced at Safiya. "I know what it's like being possessed and have evil run through you, and I don't know if this will stop it. I don't know what will happen, or what's going to happen to us, but believe me. If this is the way to stop this madness? I'll do whatever it takes." Joey slammed the crystal into the demon's chest, and the pain grew in Wonder's eyes and she stumbled back. "My mark will be made soon-" the demon rasped, and just like that.

Wicked Wonder was gone, and GloZell Green was free.

~

"Whatcha doing?" Joey asked as the trio walked back into their "lounge"

"Just checking the journal entry," Safiya said. "Yeah, she always does that, we check it moves onto the next demon," Shane said.

"Guys, nobody died the hour after GloZell. We have a free hour to ourselves where we can just relax and not need to worry about checking the journal!" Joey said. "I mean, a break doesn't sound that bad," Safiya said and set the journal and spear down. "It's nice to leave the house, but not in a way that results in me fleeing for my life." That's when Joey remembered the mini freakshow/carnival that went down.

"Hey how about the front yard? I saw some orange trees. How about we have some oranges-" Joey said, and they both have him a confused and suspicious look. "You both been dead for so long. I need to slap some Vitamin D into the both of you before I drag you back to Tyler and Ryland."

"But I thought Ryland moved on-"

"I thought Tyler was engaged to another woman-"

Joey ignored the two of them, and simply dragged them both of them to the front yard.

~

"Why are there so many orange trees?" Safiya asked. "I don't remember this many orange trees-" Shane muttered. "This orange tree has 25 oranges. How can it hold that many?"

"My guess, they started coming up when Eva, Oli, and I left. Probably grew for a fallen guest."

"So, you're saying instead of a grave, I am represented by an orange tree?"

"You have a grave, I think. It's somewhere around here." Joey said, and both Shane and Safiya stopped. "Everything alright?" Joey asked nervously. "Bring us to the graves," Safiya said and Joey wished he could just curl up under his blankets and never come out.

"Joey, just tell us what's in the backyard. We won't get mad." Safiya said, and he never felt so unsure in his life. "A mini carnival..." Joey trailed off. "Really?" Safiya asked. "You got all weird and hesitant over a carnival nobody died in?" "The tent..." Joey trailed and Safiya understood what he meant.

"Your both aware we have to go back to Everlock right? We're going to have to face whoever died in that tent." "Shane, you don't get it. I killed Jc in that tent. I was the reason Jc died because I won." "We're still going to face him, and you can apologize to him, and save him when his demon comes along." Shane pointed out.

"I don't want to think about that now. Now isn't the time for me to be smacked with guilt." "She's got a point, and so does Shane. Maybe if we check it out, the town might be a little easier."

"Yeah," Safiya nervously adjusted the black and red boa scarf. "We can do that." "Are you one hundred percent sure?" Joey asked, just making sure one last time. "Yeah, I consent to go to a carnival."

~

Shane, Safiya, and Joey were walking up to the Carnival before they stopped and found a little podium.

"Tickets?" Shane questioned.

"Why would we need tickets? I mean hey, at least I don't have to do a ritual and literally have another soul inhabit my body!" Safiya said and she grabbed a ticket and walked her merry way over to the ticket booth.

Shane gave Joey a scowled mother look. "Hey, it happened to me too!" Joey exclaimed as Shane walked away.

~

"Got a ticket, my dear?" The ticket booth person asked and Safiya placed the red ticket in his hand. "Ah, the seventies. Red suits it, and suits you." They said and placed the ticket aside. "Enjoy your time darling."

Shane and Joey then walked up and the ticket booth person took them. "Gold, you're from the twenties." They said and looked at Shane. "Ah, so that explains the blinding auras." They looked over at Joey. "Green, you're from the Victorian era. Splendid. Have a nice time, don't leave your flapper friend waiting."

~

"It's small, but has some class," Safiya said as they walked past a few golden vintage things and into the tent.

"So, like Everlock, but harmless?" Joey said. "You could say," Safiya said as she walked around.

"This is kind of amazing, what the hell?' Shane questioned. "Like an entire circus. Right in your backyard!"

"Yeah, it is pretty cool," Joey muttered and walked over to the tank and looked inside. Empty. All drained of water.

"Hey guys," Shane said as he stood over by an empty chest, the two of them looked at him confused.

"We gotta cut our visit real short." He said holding up his pocket watch. An hour already passed by.

"SHIT WE STILL HAVE TO CHECK THE JOURNAL-" Safiya dropped what she was holding, and didn't worry about it. She just ran straight out, Joey and Shane followed in fast pursuit.

~

When Joey left the circus border, it fell to pieces and slowly faded away and as cool as it looked. Now wasn't the time to be thrilled by magic.

When the three of them entered Safiya quickly threw herself over to the journal, Shane and Joey looking over her shoulder.

_Demon Name: Wicked Wonder_   
_Spirit Name: GloZell Green_   
_Status: Saved_   
_COD: Choked on own Blood_   
_Demon Type: Normal Demon_   
_Power Description: Unfortunately, that information is not_ _available_ _at this time._

"What do you think it means 'information is not available at this time'?" Safiya asked and Shane shrugged, but before they could share their theories. A blood-curdling scream came from the basement.

~

Down in the basement, were Sierra Furtado's body peacefully laid, looking as if she were awake. Her eyes shot right open, and as her bones snapped with every movement. The demon shot up, and let out a blood-curdling scream as they struggled to be free of the bed.

The demon of Sierra Furtado was awake, and she had a hunger. A hunger to leave her mark.


	6. The Eyes of Winifred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filled with rage, and a desire for revenge. Winifred is ready, and she definitely won't be as easy as the others believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lauange Winifred speaks is Dutch! I added the english translation! also, spot the references ;)

**Winifred** **Demon of**  
 **Sierra Furtado The Heiress**

~~~☆~~~

The screams ended and Safiya's tight grasp on Joey ceased. "Oh thank God, I was starting to lose circulation," Joey said taking a sigh of relief. "That was a Demon, and we have to take it down. This is gonna be hard, and you can tell just by the scream. A scream." Shane said. "Her names Winifred," Safiya said showing them the journal.

**1920s Demons**   
**~**

**Broken Brooks Demon of The Fixer**

**~**  
 **Buried Screams Demon** **of** **The Gambler**  
 **~**  
 **Wicked Wonder Demon of The Jazz Singer**  
 **~**  
 **Winifred Demon of The Heiress**

"Let's go and see Winifred then," Shane said, and the closer they got to the basement. The more the screams became louder and more right out of a damn horror movie. 

~

"I can't do this. I'd literally get so scared and loose. I _hate_ this. This is my worst fear." Safiya said as they entered the room down in the basment thatbwas next to where Andrea Brooks took her fall in the gas chamber and across from where Lele pons took her fall in an electric chair after Joey failed her.

Tied to the bed, thrashing around, hair a wild mess yet the Rose's in it stayed perfectly in place unfazed, dress and clothes faded and worn with age, and a grey pale white face, with lips stripped of life, and a haunted look in the eyes. Winifred stopped and sat up and looked at the three.

"Sierra?" Joey asked softly

"Hij heeft mijn leven genomen"  
(He took my life.)

"What'd she say?" Shane asked and Joey shrugged. "He took your life? Who?"

"Matthew"

"Wait you speak Dutch?" Joey asked. "No, I think a part of Evelyn is still in me, but I overpowered her. I think Evelyn can understand Dutch, but not speak it. Just like how Winifred can understand English, but not speak it."

Safiya turned back to her and hesitantly came closer. "Winifred, what do you want?"

"Wraak is mijn enige wens"  
(Revenge is my only wish)

"Not a good one. Not a good one at all." Safiya stepped back, and a realization hit Joey, and it made him feel a little sick. "We have to perform an exorcist for the crystal to work on her."

"I saw the exorcist, I know horror movies, this won't end well," Shane said. "Shane, we have to. Do you remember how painful it was? Becoming a punching bag for these demons? We have to help Sierra."

"God you have such a good heart," Shane said and looked at Joey. "Alright, got any idea of what we need?" Joey shook his head. "No, not at all, but this note might." He said holding the piece of paper up, and Safiya practically went back to her old roots of reading notes. "It says we needed a rosary, fresh lilies, holy water, one normal candle, and one strong smelling candle." "I got the rosary and flowers, Shane you got the holy water, Safiya you can do the candle." Joey planned out and the three agreed. "We're gonna save you, Sierra," Shane promised, and then the three were off.

Winifred watched them leave, and struggled with the ropes and gave a hoarse sigh. "Redrum..." she rasped.

~

The entire garden was straight up pansies and Joey wasn't having it. "Ohmygod Marvin, why did you plant too many pansies?" Joey asked quietly as he looked through them.

The garden looked nice, even for being filled to the brim with pansies he didn't want to ruin the vibe.

"Marvin, your dead and did a wonderful job, but screw ya flowers." Joey caved in and started ripping away at the flowers. He needed to find these Lillies and desperately.

~

"There was holy water in here beforehand. What the heck? Where did it go?" Shane asked himself quietly as he walked around.

The house, had quite the selection of alcoholic beverages and plenty of food and poison, but holy water? He could hardly find any! A cross, bible, and salt were already retrieved. Joey's guess it was left behind by Matt (spoiler alert, it was) "frick," Shane said as he sorted through a cabinet of nothing but poison.

"Oh how neat and dandy, the poison that took my life." Shane smiled

~

Safiya was already at a good start, she found a normal candle! A strong one on the other hand? Yeah, she was out of luck until she came across a room. It was filled with candles and Safiya. She didn't know if it was the Slytherin in her, but she was determined to find the right candle.

"Wow, this is. This is bath and body works." Safiya left the door cracked open and she began to look for the candle. Some had weak scents, some slapped you across the face. There was no in-between.

~

"WHERE THE FRICKITY FRICK FRACK THE FRICKING ARE THESE FORKING FLOWERS-" Joey sighed and laid down in the bed of pansies and Shane walked by and opened the window sticking his head out.

"Uh, Joey. You good their buddy?"

"Let these pretty flowers take my body."

"Yeah your good-" Shane said and brought his head back closing the window and walked away.

_"Joey..."_

The Savant sat up when he heard his name and he looked around. "Shane? Safiya? You'd say something?" He asked, but he was alone.

_"It's Me."_

"Who said that? Who's there?" He quickly stood up stepping out of the flower bed and looked around.

_"It's all a bad dream. Wake up. Come back to me."_

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

_"Please. Wake up from this Bad Dream. I need you."_

"Shut up!" Joey snapped, and that was it. The voice never spoke to Joey again, and out of the corner of his eye. He saw what he needed. Quickly be snatched the Lillies and went to find a rosary.

~

_"Stop!"_

Shane did what the voice said. "You're crazy. There's no voice. Just your imagination." he told himself and kept going down the hallway.

 _"_ _That's_ _the wrong way! Go back!"_

"I'm not gonna trust some little voice in my head!" He said.

 _"Please! Step back just a bit. You'll find what you_ _need_ _the most. You'll be able to get out of here if you listen!"_

Shane did want to leave. He wanted to breathe the air of 2019. "Fine." He muttered and headed back, walking over to a bedroom door he slowly opened it. There on the wooden table. A bottle of holy water was there. "Thank you." He said quietly and quickly grabbed it and would go to meet back up with Joey.

~

Safiya was stressed out. All she could smell is blueberry pancake and paris coffee. It made her feel sick, everything by now smelled the same!

"Honestly, screw this." She said and grabbed the nearest candle and untopped it getting smacked in the face with blueberry. "I can't do this anymore. I quit. I just want to go home, and cry myself to sleep." She told herself as she dug out a small bit of the candle.

_"What are you doing?"_

Lowering the bit of candle she froze and went pale. That voice. She knew it. She knew it well.

 _"Why are you_ _trying_ _to eat a candle?"_

"Tyler..."

_"Do you want to get sick? You're so so close. I mean it, you can get out of this mess!"_

Safiya shook her head. It wasn't real. She was just tired. To Tyler, she was missing, or dead. Most likely missing, he never gave up on her even at her lowest. "I'm getting out of here." She said and looked at the candle bit and dropped it and looked at the label. "Damn you blueberry pancake." She got up, grabbed the normal candle, and left the room. The lonely feeling coming back, she had before entering that room.

~

Shane and Joey met up, and while going to find Safiya they found a rosary, and Safiya ran into them with the two candles. "Got everything?" Safiya asked. Shane held up the holy water and Joey held up the Lillies and rosary. "Great. Let's go an perform an exorcist." Safiya said, and Joey took the lead bringing them downstairs.

~

Winifred was yanking on the restraints. Screaming and screaming, her voice was hoarse and scratchy, but she still screamed trying to break free. Her long knife-sharp nails cutting at the sheets and the rope.

"She's close to getting free we have to do this quickly," Joey said. "Safiya hold her down. Shane cites prayer and keeps the cross close to her. I'll use the crystal and pour the holy water." Joey explained as he set the lilies on both side tables and handed Shane the cross and bible. Safiya quickly lit the candles and placed them with the salt circle and Shane started to read the prayer and held the cross to Winifred and Safiya came over and held her down, but Winifred struggled and fought more.

"Shane faster! She's strong!" Safiya said, and Shane read the prayer over and over holding it closer and closer. "REDRUM!" Winifred yelled at the top of her lungs. "REDRUM! REDRUM! REDRUM!" She cried and tried to scratch Safiya, who in response held her to the bed harder. The restraints rubbing up against her gloves she could the sting of the rope against her skin. As Shane kept going with the prayer and Joey was doing last-minute setups and pouring the holy water onto her.

One of the restraints snapped.

"REDRUM!" With her free hand Winifred grabbed Safiya by the throat, and The Flapper quickly let go of her, and the other restraint snapped and Winifred pinned Safiya down. "SHANE!" Safiya screamed struggling under Winifred. "SHANE KEEP GOING!" Joey snapped, and filled with panic. Shane kept reading and pressed the cross against Winifred who screamed and loosened her grasp on Safiya a little bit. Taking this time, Safiya kicked her off, but Winifred dragged her back down, pain running through Safiya's leg as she felt her nails tear the stockings and pierce into her leg.

"GET OFF!" Safiya screamed and looked into the eyes of Winifred, and she paused and terror came over her. "REDRUM!" Winifred clawed at Safiya snapping her back to reality. Pain running through her, as her knife-sharp nails scratched her arms. Safiya couldn't move her eyes, and fear froze her, but she could feel warm and sticky blood run down her arms, and drip onto her destroyed gloves.

Joey quickly finished and dashed over and slammed the crystal into Winifred, and the demon screamed in agony and began to wither away.

"Get her out of here!" Shane stopped the prayer and grabbed a shaken Safiya and quickly hurried out of the basement with her, blood drops following. Completely ignoring Winifred, Joey grabbed everything and hurried out of there. They got Winifred, they were done with her and Sierra was free.

Or so they thought...

~

Shane dragged Safiya into the dining room and started piling cloth napkins onto the scratches. "Does it hurt? How are you not crying? You feel like your gonna pass out?" Shane asked, and Safiya couldn't get any words out. She was too shocked to speak and the adrenaline was running through her that it numbed the pain.

"I'm gonna get you some water, clean your wounds and bandage them. Keep those cloth napkins on!" Shane said and quickly ran to find bandages and peroxide.

 _"Keep yourself_ _distracted_ _. Don't focus on the pain. Take your mind off the burning_ _pain_ _. Think_ _happy_ _memories_ _. Think about how close you are..."_

Safiya didn't hear the rest, it faded out, and curiosity came over her. What was that voice talking about? And why didn't it sounds like Tyler this time? She was too focused on those questions, she didn't know Shane came back, and only snapped back to reality when the wounds started getting cleaned.

"Mother Trucker!" Safiya snarled through gritted teeth. It stung like a bitch, and the pain was strong, but it began to slowly cease.

"You're okay. Just relax and don't tense up." Shane said, and tears started coming down the girls face. "It hurts. It feels the same from when I died." She groaned. It really wasn't the same, it was just her being a little dramatic, but it still hurt a fair amount.

"There you two are!" Joey came in and flinched at the sight of Safiya's half blood-stained bandages. "Those are gonna have to be changed a few times. I feel it." Joey said and Safiya sighed. "At least their clean so it won't get infected."

"Anyway, I checked the journal, and we failed."

"What do you mean we failed Joey?" Shane asked and he handed him the journal and Safiya looked at it over his shoulder.

_Demon Name: Winifred_   
_Spirit Name: Sierra Furtado_   
_Status: Undefeated and Unsaved_   
_COD: Posessed by Demons_   
_Demon Type: Normal_   
_Power Description: No powers_

"We didn't save her?" Safiya asked.

"Shane messed up and his panic grew when you were clawed. He messed it up, and she was able to get her strength back."

"Do we go back to the basement and face her?" Shane and Joey shook his head. "She's gone, Winifred's hour passed. The next demon is gonna get released."

~

And released he was. Upstairs in the room of dolls and broken houses. A chest sat there alone, rattling and puppet strings began to slower out. Occasionally getting caught, due to it being barbed wire. Once the strings were out it picked the lock of the chest and flung open.

Silver Strings was released.


	7. Silver Corruption

**Silver** **Strings Demon of**  
 **Matt Haag The Professor**

~~~☆~~~

"Honestly, WHERE THE FUCK DID WE GO WRONG?"

"language-"

"Sorry, dad," Safiya said sarcastically. "We're just in this death trap of a house. Failed to save a soul, destroy a demon, oh and now we got a new one waiting for us probably!"

"Please don't argue. That will get us nowhere. Let's just find this Demon, defeat him, save somebody from hell, and move on." Shane planned, and the two agreed. 

This was gonna be a piece of cake!

"How much pain are you in?" Joey asked looking at Safiya. "I can still move my arms and use the spear. I'll be okay, I just have to be careful." She said, and Joey nodded and glanced at Shane nervously. 

Joey felt guilty that Safiya got hurt and if Shane got hurt. Then guilt would just slap him across the face! Shane was a friend of his, and he cared a lot about his friends. Then there was Saf, she was smart and useful, but this was such a new territory for her and she was killing it.

"Alright, let's go," Shane said taking the lead, which Joey was fine with.

~

"So, what's Matt's demon name?" Shane asked and Safiya opened the journal to the Demon table of contents.

**1920s Demons**   
**~**

**Broken Brooks Demon of The Fixer**  
 **~**  
 **Buried Screams Demon** **of** **The Gambler**  
 **~**  
 **Wicked Wonder Demon of The Jazz Singer**  
 **~**  
 **Winifred Demon of The Heiress**  
 **~**  
 **Silver Strings Demon of The Professor**

"Silver Strings." She answered. "Sounds like a puppet," Joey said. "Who knows." Safiya shrugged closing the journal. "I suspect a doll." Shane chimed in. 

They walked down the hallway but came to a halt when they heard a scratching noise. "Please tell me that were your heels," Joey whispered and Safiya shook her head.

The scratching became a rattle, and slowly the three turned around. A doorknob shaking. The trio paused and held onto each other and slowly the door opened wide.

Frozen with fear of the unknown, they watched as the Demon came walking out.

Silver was interesting looking. He had snapped barbed wire puppet strings at his wrist and ankles. His outfit was torn and through the rips and tears. They could see a plastic torso. They could see wooden legs. Rusted metal arms and hands. A half wooden face and half porcelain face. His teeth metal sharp. His eyes were robotic. A speaker was on his throat, coming from it was heavy breathing. The scent of wine coming off of him. Through the cracks of the wood and porcelain, holes of the rusted metal, broken plastic. Green poison oozed. On his right side, a handle poked out.

"Joey, Shane, Safiya." His mouth stayed open, not moving as he spoke their names. His voice coming from the speaker. "Welcome! Welcome! I hope the others didn't cause you to much trouble!" Silver Strings said his mouth cranking into a smile. "I'm sorry I seem so robotic-like. I need to be put in puppet or doll mode. Joey, could you help me out?" Silver asked his arm ticking as he moved it pointing to the handle.

"If you don't want to use the handle, you can use the switch!" Silver's arm turned over a small little control panel opening up. "Damn rust." Silver hissed. His smile cranking into a frown.

"Yeah no thank you-" Joey said. "Seven..." Safiya muttered and Shane gave her a puzzled look.

"Matt he..." Safiya trailed off for a second and approached Silver Strings slowly. "He died during the seventh hour yes." Silver finished for her. "So did I," Safiya said. "We are the unlucky seven." Silver told her. 

"Seven is typically the lucky number," Safiya began "but not for us." Silver finished and looked down at her bandages. His rusty hand reaching out, tracing where the blood faintly leaked through. "Winifred?" Silver asked and Safiya nodded. "I swear she had knives for nails." Safiya joked.

"Are they really have a casual conversation?" Shane asked. "Yeah they are, and quite honestly i'm living for it," Joey said and Shane looked at his pocket watch and sat down on the floor, Joey joining him.

"Since those two are clearly getting impatient, I have a few questions for you," Safiya said and Silver looked at her with curiosity. "Ask away."

"Whose J. Cooper, whose Journal was this before it was mine or the Society?" Safiya asked.

"I'm afraid I do not know who J. Cooper is, who the journal belonged to. For they do not belong in the 1920s." Silver said. "Thanks anyway," Safiya said a little disappointed they couldn't get anything out of the puppet demon.

"Taking it back a bit. With the whole miniature control panel and switch on your arm and jack in the box crank sticking out of your side. What exactly will happen if we do what you request." Shane said standing up.

"Nothing too important." Silver said in a bored voice.

"Well is it something bad?" Safiya asked. "Of course not! I'm not one to be on the bad side. Yes, I might be a mishmash of the different doll and puppet parts, but guilt runs through these strings," Silver held up the barbed wire puppet strings. "My spirit has the guilt of killing Sierra, and I have the guilt of Winifred causing harm."

"Did you know Winifred?" Joey asked. "Of course I did! We hang out in our world all the time. It was nice, but when the revolution began, she joined the dark side. She thought to cause pain and Haunting those would be a way for us for freedom. Yet here we are. Corrupting the ones who innocently died."

Silver's grey eyes moved up and landed on Joey. "Because of you."

"Okay, so there's no one-hundred-percent good demon," Joey said standing up.

"Hey, he's a good guy!" Safiya quickly came to Joey's defense and Shane placed himself in front of The Savant.

"He's making his wrongs right! He's helping the innocent!" Safiya said. "Joey is trying his best! He didn't mean for so many people to die! Right, Joey?"

"Right!" He exclaimed. "The first time was an accident. I swear! The second time I was under control, and I even died myself! Then a third time, it was a dangerous mission to save myself, because like I said I died."

The puppet demon didn't seem to buy it, and his eye color changed to sinister emerald green.

"Shit." The trio groaned

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." Silver reached for the control panel in his arm and flicked the switch and Joey pulled Safiya closer to him and Shane. "I'm just gonna rip you of your souls." Silver's eyes shifted to Shane, a wicked smile coming over his face. "Starting with you!"

The barbed wire puppet strings got a green glow around them and seemed to sink into Silver's wrist. Green poison oozing out dripping into the strings giving them strength. Yet it seemed to cause Silver pain.

"Run you, idiots!" Safiya snapped and she booked it, Joey and Shane, following her. The possessed barbed strings following.

A sharp pain hit Silver in his chest and the strings dropped to the ground as he grasped his chest.

Silver didn't give a damn if those three got away. He wanted them to hurry up and put him out of his misery. Pain plagued the puppet demon and it became harder for him to go on.

"You bitch..." Silver grunted clutching his chest. "Why did I have to be the first one?" He asked himself flicking the switch back and forth, but nothing happened.

~

"Did we lose him?" Safiya asked and Joey took the risk and turned his head. "Yeah, we did." The Savant, Renegade, and Flapper came to a halt.

Everything was peaceful, nothing horrible lurked around. All was well and nothing seemed out of place! They weren't filled with fear, adrenaline, or anxiety.

They were in a peaceful spot, but sadness washed over them. Especially Safiya.

She felt as if her heart was ripped from her chest and guilt and the desire to give up was quite strong.

"Safiya? Are you okay?" Joey asked and The Flapper looked over at him. Tears glistening on her eyes.

"He needs somebody. He needs somebody to assure him he'll be okay." Safiya said dropping the journal near the pool. "I need to be there for Silver." Tears were starting to fall down her face.

"Snap out of it!" Shane said.

"He's right. Safiya this isn't you."

"I need to help him." Safiya practically sprinted back to the house and Shane sighed and Joey picked up the journal and started looking through it.

"Anything explaining her weird and new behavior?" Joey nodded in response and showed him.

_** Unlucky Seven ** _   
_ Seven has been portrayed as a lucky number for so long, but for those who have died at the seventh hour share the pain of knowing what their fellow fell during hour-seven went through. They can mostly feel the emotions, even if a spirit is possessed by a Demon. Yet that will only be possible if those who have died at such an hour will be granted with life and a second chance. As of now, that has not happened, but with future events. I am sending it otherwise. _

_ For the strings of a puppet, gear of a robot, and blood of a vampire. The curse will be broken, and those wrongly killed in the seventh hour will be rewarded. Yet for this to happen. Across all three hours. Sacrifices must be made and tragedy must leave its mark. _

_ Yet if it is not broken, it will continue and more will be added and more tragedies will happen and more sacrifices will be made. So to prevent this from piling up, it's best to do it now. _

"I'm really starting to think The Society straight up stole this journal," Joey confessed and Shane gave him a you-think?-took-you-long-enough type of look.

~

Safiya ran up to the door and swung it open and called out for Silver. "SILVER! SILVER!" Safiya cried. "SILVER? WHATS GOING ON?"

"Your cursed." Silver said and Safiya turned around, the puppet Demon leaning against the wall for balance.

"What did the switch do? Please, tell me the truth. I don't want to be lied to."

"I was promised," a surge of pain ran through his chest, but he moved on. "I was promised it would give me enough strength to destroy them."

"Whose them?" Safiya asked. "I am the first demon you will meet that is on your side. They tried to bring pain among me, the pain they hoped would fill me with anger and evil. Yet it failed, and it just hurts. So they sent the mermaid lieutenant on me. She has something that will help me. That will give The Professor his freedom, but will let me keep me from going to them."

"Are you the only one with this?" Safiya asked and Silver nodded.

"I was the first to betray them. I was the first who joined the golden one."

"Why? What made you join?"

"My ability to feel the emotions of the hunter who has the demon's touch and see future events." Silver explained. "You have the demons touch Safiya. You're not in the Society, right now I can't feel your emotions because we don't have all the parts."

"What parts?"

"The miniature artifact parts. It breaks this fucking unlucky seven curse.

"So I have to feel this pain again?"

"Yes, but it will hurt less." Silver assured her

"Now you mentioned something about a mermaid you have to destroy. Where is she?" Safiya asked and Silver looked at Safiya in shock. "It would be too dangerous for you. You're alive."

Safiya was going to retort his on that, but he was right. Her heart was beating, her lungs were working, she had blood in her veins, color in her face and lips, she had lived in her eyes, Safiya Nygaard was alive!

"Damn, I am alive."

Silver looked at Safiya. "Safiya, did you forget you were alive?" He asked. "You see, I been dead for a while now."

"Actually you have been dead for ten days," Joey said walking over with the journal, crystal, and spear.

"Well then, the time has gone so much slower in the afterlife. It felt like it was years." Safiya admitted. "Wow. That's fun." Joey said giving Safiya the journal and spear.

"Silver, we need something of yours," Joey said and the puppet Demon gave him a curious look.

"We need your barbed wire puppet strings," Joey said and Silver pulled he barbed wire strings closer to him. "I can't give up something like that!"

"Why do you even need it?" Safiya asked and Joey pointed to the journal and she opened it up and read what the two found earlier.

"How about this. We take care of your mermaid issue and you give us just two inches off of both of them. That still gives you a lot of barbed wire to fling around." Safiya compromised.

"If it gets us one step closer to breaking the Curse. Deal." Silver said.

"We'll be back, and I promise. You and Matt will both be free and we'll never see each other again. I just hope wherever you go, you're okay." Safiya promised.

Silver looked at his living friend. He could tell that she was hurting and he wanted to comfort her, but it wasn't in his place to. He didn't even know how to comfort very well. Yet he made the promise to himself that he would see her again and tell her he was alright.

"Thank you."

"Safiya c'mon," Joey called and Safiya followed after him. Silver watched his friend go

~

When they got back outside, Shane was gone and a note laid at the shallow end of the pool. Safiya snatched it up and read it to herself, Joey reading over her shoulder.

_ To shatter stone find a way home _

Safiya stared at the note reading it over and over again trying to figure it out. She was at an utter loss! Joey on the other hand. He figured it out right away.

"We need an emerald!" Joey said and Safiya gave him a puzzled look, but he was already dragging her along causing her to drop the journal and spear. Of course, she kept asking him to let go so she could get her stuff, but Joey never answered and kept dragging her along!

~

"JOEY!" Safiya dug the heel of her shoe into the carpet stopping them both. "Where are we going?" She asked. "To get an emerald from where Madison was!" The Flapper gave The Savant a puzzled look.

"Its what's gonna help Silver and help us find Shane!"

"Do we have to find Shane?" Safiya asked.

"Safiya!"

"What? He seems a little off to me. I feel like he's hiding something from us." Safiya said and Joey nervously bit his lip. "Everyone hides something." Joey and Safiya turned their head seeing Silver their. A smile over his face.

"Silver? What are you doing here?" Safiya asked. "I wanted to help." He said.

"Plus, you're both my friends!" The puppet said. "I'm glad we're your friends. Now we're looking for an Emerald. Know anything about one?" Safiya asked and Silver snapped his rusted fingers and the barbed wire strings started to move on their own. A faint red glow came from his eyes and the strings slithered somewhere, and came back just moments later wrapped around a tiny box.

"In here." Silver said and the strings handed the tiny box to Safiya opened the box pulling out an emerald.

"Thank you, Silver!" Joey beamed looking at the beautiful emerald which seemed to glitter in the flapper's hand.

"C'mon, let's go!" Safiya said and the two Demon hunters and Demon left back outside.

~

"Joey I knew we should have gone back so I can get the journal and spear!" Safiya snapped bitterly at the Savant who was frantically apologizing.

"We'll find it later! For now, let's get rid of this mermaid bullshit." Silver said impatiently as they walked over to the pool. Safiya's grip somehow tightens on the emerald as she got closer to the statue, but yet she forced herself to loosen it.

"I can hardly see the deep end and that concerns me." Joey had to agree with Safiya's fear. The deep end was so dark you'd think it was the ocean. Silver's tall shadow looming over him didn't really help. "Check how deep it is," Joey said eyeing the puppets strings. Silver simply shrugged and he cast the strings in as if they were fishing pole

By the time they reached the bottom, Silver had about an inch of spare barbed wire left.

"So the deep end became even deeper," Joey said and he looked at Safiya. "Please be careful." "Joey!" Safiya said and Joey didn't say anymore.

Safiya walked closer to the statue and right as she was about to put the Emerald into the statue's chest, something grabbed onto her ankle.

"Shit."

Safiya screamed as she got dragged into the pool, a mermaids tail emerging from the pool as she was dragged down.

"SAFIYA!" Joey and Silver screamed and very quickly the puppet Demon dived right in and Joey ran over and he grabbed the Emerald and placed it into the statue's chest.

Bubbles came from the pool along with very very loud muffled screams. The pool house swung open and Shane was standing there with the spear and journal.

"Shane!" Joey cheered. Silver and Safiya emerging from the water.

"Thank you!" Safiya said as she and Silver climbed out of the pool. "No problem-" yet Silver was cut off and his smile slowly fell.

"Safiya are you-" Joey began, but was cut off when he caught sight of the demon and Demon hunter. "Silver..." The Savant gasped

Silver looked down, the spear right through his chest. "Safiya-" the demon groaned in pain and Silver fell back into the pool.

"SILVER!" Safiya screamed and Joey quickly brought the distressed Flapper away from the pool who was shaking and seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Shit," Shane muttered and he quickly hurried over to the pool. The spear resurfaced, along with something on it. The renegade reached for it and he pulled it out of the water.

"Barbed wire string?" The renegade asked and Safiya quickly rushed to the journal and opened it up.

_Demon Name: Silver Strings_  
 _Spirit Name: Matt Haag_  
 _Status: Undefeated and Unsaved_  
 _COD: Drank Poison Twice_  
 _Demon Type: Puppet_  
 _Power Description: Silver String's demon of Matthew Haag has the ability to sense emotion, and can feel the pain of others. The demon has this ability due to feeling_ _empathy_ _and due to The Professor's final hour of life and his views on the night._

"He's not saved! We're gonna see him again!" Safiya smiled happily at the idea of seeing him again and she took the barbed wire from Shane.

"One down, two more things until we break the curse," Joey said and Shane looked at his pocket watch, and he watched it as it changed into the next hour.

"Holy shit-" Safiya gasped and the two looked at her. She was dry as if she was never in the pool. "You can say that again! Look!" Joey cried pointing through the bushes at flashing lights.

~

In the small building, a game of battleship had bullets hit it repeatedly until it fell off the table revealing a golden eye. A demon walked over and grabbed the golden eye and placed it in his head. The demon then proceeded to shoot at the light over a chair, and the broken lightbulb fell onto the chair. Electricity ran through it and it took the shape of a woman. The woman, once formed sat up electricity ran through her and she came up to the man's side.

Electra and GoldI have entered the game.


	8. Where the Poltergeist Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Trouble, well the first of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also yes, Tim's new Demon name is in fact a reference of his confession "It's and I for and IJustine"

**GoldI Demon of**   
**Timothy DeLaGhetto The Mobster**

**Electra D** **emon of**   
**Lele Pons The Hustler**

~~~☆~~~

"Joey, take a look at this." Joey looked over at Safiya, he could see the fear in her eyes.

**1920s Demons**   
**~**

**Broken Brooks Demon of The Fixer**  
 **~**  
 **Buried Screams Demon** **of** **The Gambler**  
 **~**  
 **Wicked Wonder Demon of The Jazz Singer**  
 **~**  
 **Winifred Demon of The Heiress**  
 **~**  
 **Silver Strings Demon of The Professor**  
~

**GoldI Demon** **of** **The Mobster**  
~  
 **Electra Demon of The Hustler**

"Double threat? Really?" Joey sighed, this couldn't be good news. "Shall we get this over and done with?" Shane asked. "It's two paranormal entities. Should we at least make a plan?" Safiya asked. 

"Safiya's right. If we go in blind there will be consequences and we can't have anyone get hurt and we can't have Safiya get hurt anymore especially."

"Ah, you got a point," Shane said and grabbed the crystal and spear. "You two have fun. I have a job to do." "Shane, don't you dare!" Yet it was too late, Shane was already running for the house.

~

"Look here!" The male demon beamed seeing Shane enter through the side door. "We've got the renegade!" "Oh how wonderful! Give me the bullets and I'll charge them!" The female laughed. "Well why not we make an entrance first!"

The demon of the Hustler looked at the Demon of the Mobster. "Of course." She vanished when the lights flickered off and he vanished when he fired his pistol.

~

Shane walked into the house, its smell of burned flesh and smoke.

"Show yourselves!" Shane called out. "I'm not afraid!" The Renegade cried out and the lights began to flicker, the smell of burned flesh and smoke grew stronger and stronger.

"You called?" A male voice cooed and Shane turned around.

The demon of Timothy DeLaGhetto walked around for the corner and adjusted his tie.

He was by the most simple. He had a bullet hole through his head, a missing left eye, gold dripping from his mouth and trickling down his empty eye socket as if they were tears.

"More like summoned." The demon of Lele Pons zapped out of the nearest light.

Her body was burned and bloody. Electricity ran through her making her hair stand up and body shake and occasionally jolt. The straps of the electric chair still on her wrist. Her eye makeup still ran down her face, but instead of black, it was blue.

"What are you supposed to be? A ghost?" Shane asked looking at Lele's demon. "I'm a Poltergeist demon!" She lashed and charged right into Shane sending him back, dropping the spear, but he held onto the crystal.

"Your funny thinking you can take us alone. Ain't that right Electra?"

"Right you are GoldI."

Electra and GoldI looked down at Shane, with sinister smiles and they grabbed him. In reponse, Shane struggled to break free from their grips, but they were too strong. They overpowered him and dragged him away.

~

"Let me go!" Shane struggled and his arm banged on the door and he heard the crystal drop and he struggled more.

GoldI strapped him down into the electric chair while Electra started working and turning it on.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt," GoldI assured him and came to stand next to Electra. "Us." Electra zapped the machine with electricity sending a shock through Shane, who screamed in pain.

"Dang, still alive. Again." GoldI sighed and Electra sent another shock and Shane screamed again.

~

Safiya and Joey ran into the house and quickly Safiya grabbed the spear. "I'll distract them! You get him!" Joey planned and he smashed a case on the ground and started banging against the walls while Safiya hid in the nook she hid in previously.

"HEY!" Joey screamed. "COME AND GET ME!" Joey continued to run and cause chaos. "YOU DESERVED THE ELECTRIC CHAIR!" Joey yelled. "EVA AND OLI ARE SUCH BETTER THEN YOU BOTH! I HOPE YOU ALL HAD FUN IN YOUR FINAL MOMENTS!" Joey hoped that would summon them. He'd rather face them then Shane!

"HEY ELECTRA! HAVING FUN BEING NAMED AFTER AN ALBUM?" Joey yelled making reference to 'Electra Heart'

After making some more chaos for a few moments later, Joey felt something get thrown at him and he quickly turned around.

GoldI was standing there with a pistol and Joey looked down to see the game of battleship that was thrown at him.

"That game took Timothy's life. It also took the life of the mortal who molded me. The mortal I once was."

"Cool story bro-"

And at that moment Safiya came charging out from her hiding spot and rammed the spear into GoldI, and Joey was so grateful for her doing that.

"C'mon!" Joey quickly got up and Safiya got her spear back and she quickly followed after Joey.

GoldI watched them escape if he couldn't get them. Electra will, shes more powerful anyway. So, he didn't have to worry a bit!

~

Joey spotted the crystal and quickly he snatched it. "Ready?" Joey asked and Safiya nodded and The Savant kicked the door down and they ran inside following the screams.

"PLEASE! STOP!" Shane cried. "PLEASE!"

"The hallucinations," Safiya looked at Joey as if he just hit her cat with a car. "Hallucinations? Joey! What the heck?" She hissed. "I didn't plan it!"

"I may not really get along with him, but c'mon!" Safiya quickly charges over to Electra and stabbed her with the spear, but Electra acted fast and sent a jolt through it causing it to shock Safiya and drop it.

"Hey, Electra!" Joey taunted and the poltergeist demon looked up, her glazed eyes seeming to drop when she saw the crystal.

"It's all over for you!" Joey taunted.

"No, I'm afraid it's all over for you Joey." Joey looked over his shoulder and saw GoldI standing there.

"Ones strapped in an electric chair." Shane gave a weak cry as a jolt ran through him. "Ones injured. Frozen by the pain." Safiya was shaking, and could hardly use her arms since they were basically numbed with pain and her wounds were being to open up. "And you? You got a Poltergeist charged with electricity just wanting to hit you, and the very pistol Timothy and Eva used in Russian Roulette right near your head!"

Joey needed to think, and he needed to think quickly. It was only a matter if the time before the hallucinations grew too strong taking Shane and before Safiya shut her eyes and possibly never opening them again.

Slowly Joey came to his knees and he pulled the spear closer him, it shocked him when he touched it, but he didn't let it phase him.

"You really like testing yourself don't you?" Electra asked, but Joey ignored her, and as fast as he possibly could he impaled the machinery for the electric chair and he quickly dived out of the way as sparks went flying and the electric chair turned off.

"NO!" Electra screamed and zapped it again, but it only charged the spear and bracing himself Joey grabbed it and pulled it out and stabbed GoldI, who screamed as electricity went through him.

As Shane regained himself he ripped himself free from the chair and he quickly grabbed the crystal and slammed it against Electra.

The Poltergeist demon let out an ear-splitting scream of pain and Shane stumbled back and Joey quickly came to his side and took the crystal from him. "Hold on, the pain will be gone when GoldI is gone." Joey basically dragged himself over to GoldI, who has still had the electric spear in him.

"You caused us to much pain!" Joey touched the crystal against GoldI and the spear fell out of him.

GoldI looked up at Joey with fear in his eyes and the pale pink light that washed over Justine came over Tim, and Joey smiled at the Mobster who smiled back. Blue and green light came over Tim.

"The Golden One, their coming," Tim said, and then he was gone.

"I think I had enough Demons for a night." Shane groaned sitting up, the marks from the electric chair gone. Only leaving a headache that would cease in a few minutes as they transfer to the next hour. "Tell me about it." Safiya propped herself against the wall to help her as she regained balance.

"You two okay?" Joey asked and they didn't answer and just made their way for the door.

~

"Please tell me they were both saved," Joey groaned as Safiya opened up the journal.

_Demon Name: GoldI_   
_ Spirit Name: Timothy DeLaGhetto _   
_ Status: Destroyed and Captured  _   
_ COD: Self-inflicted gunshot _   
_ Demon Type: Normal _   
_ Power Description: GoldI demon of Timothy DeLaGhetto has the ability to teleport when fired pistol at the desired destination _

_ Demon Name: Electra _   
_ Spirit Name: Lele Pons _   
_ Status: Destroyed and Saved _   
_ COD: Electric Chair _   
_ Demon Type: Poltergeist _   
_ Power Description: Electra demon of Lele Pons has the power to summon  _ _ electricity _ _ and to  _ _ hide _ _ into objects  _ _ that _ _ need electricity, such as  _ _ lamps _ _ and televisions. _

"Wonderful, we did it," Joey said and outside, a very horrible scream echoed along with a robotic laugh. Safiya hurried to the window and pulled back the curtains and looked out.

Silver Strings and Winifred were back for round two!


	9. The Renegade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In one final fight of the 1920s, all must be done carefully since it could determine the fate of The Renegade

**Unsaved & Undefeated**   
**Silver Strings and Winifred**

~~~☆~~~

  
"Silver!" Safiya cheered. Shane and Joey came over to her side. "WE JUST GOT DONE A DOUBLE THREAT? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Joey internally screamed when he saw the two.

"We got Silver on our side!" Safiya reminded him, and she just wanted to run out there and impale Winifred, but the two demons seemed to be already caught up in a fight.

"C'mon, we gotta stop them!" Joey quickly snatched the crystal and Safiya was going to follow him, but she found a note.

"Guys! Wait!" Joey and Shane stopped and turned to face The Flapper who held up the note and started reading.

_ For the one who lost their life in the 20s. Stay behind, and drink what took your life to be free. We'll save you. Do this twenty minutes before sunrise. ~ The Society Against Evil _

Shane grabbed his pocket watch and opened it up checking the time. "Both of you, take down Winifred and Silver. Then, quickly start the ritual to get home and leave me here. Whatever you hear. Whatever those demons say. Don't listen to them, they are lying."

  
Safiya sighed, she trusted Silver and liked him. He would never lie to her, so she chose not to listen to the Renegade. Deep down, she didn't fully trust him.

Shane handed Joey the watch. "When you leave, turn the time to 8:18, that's the military time of 20:18, which is what you want to get to." He explained and Joey nodded as he pocketed the watch.

"See you both in a bit." Shane ran off to the library, while Safiya and Joey ran outside to meet up with Silver and Winifred for one last 1920s fight.

~

"You won't win!" Silver lashed as Winifred lunged at him, quickly the puppet dived out of the way and wrapped one of the strings around Winifred. A satisfied smile over him when she struggled to free herself.

"I hope you like cats!" Winifred snarled and that enough suprised Silver for him to drop her. Since when did Winifred learn or speak English?

"What?" Silver asked, and the next thing he knew, a hellcat was jumping all over him and clawing at the barbed strings and biting him when it got the chance.

"I gotta help him!" Safiya went running over and stabbed Winifred in the side.

"That's for clawing to me!" Safiya ripped the spear from Winifred who quickly scrambled away, the hellcat following her.

"Silver!" Joey called out as he slowly regained his balance, and before either Safiya or Joey could run to him something already beat them to it.

A 1920s car came flying through the gate and rammed right into Silver, the car dragged him around for a bit before the car slammed him into a tree.

"HOLY SHIZ-" Safiya and Joey screamed, and the car backed away slowly and the window rolled down.

"Oi! Howdy!"

"Karl!" Safiya and Joey cheered upon seeing the Skelton driver. "Flapper! Savant! How are ya two?" Karl asked. "Oh, we're doing wonderful!" Joey smiled. "How are you, Karl? The car looks real nice!" Safiya said.

"Don't make this Skelton blush! Seriously, my wife keeps stealing my spine-"

"How- anyway, WHY'D YA HIT SILVER?"

"Oi, can't a skeleton driver do his job? I don't get paid much!"

"Well, what do you get paid in?" Joey asked he was quite curious about the familiar skeleton driver.

"Tokens! Now, I'll be waiting for you two to finish up your job!" Karl rolled the window back up, and he slowly backed up causing Silver to fall from the tree.

"Ohmygod!" Safiya came to the side of the puppet and helped him up. "why did the skeleton hit me?" Silver groaned and Safiya patted him on the back.

"REDRUM!" Winifred screamed and the three looked up. Now, her hellcat was the size of a lion and blood dripped from its teeth and claws.

"Get behind me!" Silver threw himself in front of Joey and Safiya and lashed his barbed strings. His eyes glowing green with a christ for revenge. "This ends now Winifred!"

From the depths of the pool on the estate bones, moss, leaves, soil, and more they all sink in and Silver grabbed Safiya spears and stabbed it into the ground, his strings wrapping around it letting him give life to his creature.

Emerging from the pool, the swamp monster emerged!

"ATTACK!" Silver and Winifred screamed in unison. The swamp minster and Hell Cat went straight for it and began fighting each other.

~

Shane completely tuned out what he heard from outside. He ran to the library and grabbed the books marked with a bat, dragon, and wolf and he set them on the table. Quickly he searched high and low before he grabbed a knife and he sliced his finger on it and let his blood drip onto the book with a dragon on it.

"Please work," Shane muttered as he cast the knife aside. He snatched the three books and ran to the front of the estate and set the three books in a triangle facing the front gate.

The green one with the green wolf faced the gate while the brown dragon and red bat were at the bottom.

Shane placed Safiya's journal in the middle and then he ran back inside and searched the kitchen for the poison that took his life.

He found it quickly and Shane grabbed the vile and he headed down to the dining room.

~

"Hello old friend," Shane muttered and looked around. He was no longer in the same 1920s Safiya and Joey were.

The chairs were sprawled across and chains laid on the table and onto the chair he sat in.

"I hope you remember me!" The renegade said darkly. "I definitely remember you!"

"Shane!" A voice hissed and Shane felt a hand on his shoulder and slowly he turned around. "Hello, Loki."

"Let me back in! I can help you!" Loki said and Shane laughed in the demon's face and shook his head. "I do not fear you, I never will. I am alive, and will fully feel life run through my veins when this night is all over!"

"Shane, you don't know what you're getting yourself into! Evelyn and I, we know what goes on!" Loki hissed. "You two are weak. You messed with the wrong people! I have the Society, and Safiya has the spirits. You? You have a weak leader and a weak friend." Shane said and opened up the poison.

"No!" Loki cried and reached out for the Society member. "Don't be afraid, we'll be meeting again." Shane drank the poison and Loki gave a choked cry and met eye contact with him.

"You're a wolf in sheep's clothing!" Loki snarled, and then he was gone.

When the poison finally reached Shane, he stumbled back and fell into the place he originally died in. "It's almost over..."

~

"Go!" Safiya hissed seeing that both Winifred and Silver were caught up in giving orders to their fighters. Shane quickly ran over to Winifred, keeping a tight hold on the crystal.

"SIERRA! YOUR FREE!" Joey cried and slammed the crystal into Winifred's chest.

The demon shrieked in pain and the hellcat disappeared and a few seconds later(which felt like hours) Winifred was gone, and Sierra Furtado was free!

With Winifred gone, Silver relaxed and his swamp monster vanished and his eyes went back to grey.

"Shes is gone!" Silver smiled and he hugged Safiya and she hugged him back and Joey walked over.

"You know what that means right?" Joey asked, a sad expression came over Silver's face and Safiya took a hold of his hand.

"Safiya, can you do it?" Silver asked and Joey handed Safiya the crystal and took her spear.

Safiya looked at the crystal and she looked at Silver who got on her knees and raised his hands in surrender.

"Thank you, you taught me real mortal and Demon friendship." Silver said and kissed Safiya's hand.

"Good luck, whatever you go." Safiya placed the crystal against Silver's chest, and she could feel his pain and slowly the demon laid down and Safiya came next to him.

As he slowly disappeared he took a hold of Safiya's hand and he made eye contact and Safiya looked at him.

"Safiya, I am the first one to be J. Cooper." Silver said and Safiya's face slowly dropped and just like that.

Silver Strings was gone and defeated, and Matt Haag was finally free.

"Joey?" Safiya looked at him and she quickly stood up. "We'll talk about it later! C'mon! We have to go!" Joey took Safiya's hand and they ran to the front yard where Karl waited for them.

~

Karl had his car parked on the other side of the gate and Safiya and Jory came up to the setup.

Safiya switched the crystal and journal and Joey quickly set the time. Holding her spear close, Safiya flipped the journal to the new page and read the chant.

"From the first to definitely not the last, five those who fallen away home and those who possessed the fallen a chance to go to their fate. Let the one of the Society be free and send the saviors home!"

Green, red, and gold light came from each book and slammed into the crystal and blue light connected the crystal and watch, and in a green and red aura. Joey and Safiya were teleported into Karl's car and Karl drove into a portal that would send Safiya and Joey home.

~

Shane gave a weak smile as he saw the light and as the sunlight began to creep in, the door opened up and Jael and Ryu turned the corner.

"It's good to see you again Shane," Jael said and Ryu helped him up and Jael looked him up and down, and she used her magic to get rid of the poison.

"Did you finish your job?"

Shane nodded. "Yes, all demons have been defeated and spirits have been saved. Expect two. Justine and Tim. They didn't go to a brownish-gold aura. Blue and green wrapped around them." He explained and Jael simply nodded.

"They've been taken. That's why." Jael said. "We'll explain more. For now, let's get you out of here and home." Ryu said and Shane nodded.

The three of them left the house and when they left the estate everything felt fine and no longer was Shane plagued with demons and ghosts.

Shane Dawson the Renegade. He was no longer forced to hide, for after being dead for years and trapped in Joey's house for days. He was finally free.

《~~~☆~~~》

_**The End of Round One** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Round One is complete! Round two is near, and the series is just getting started!


	10. Hello to the Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot twists and references, that's it, and but of a glimpse of a certain character

~~~☆~~~

**Unknown Headquarters, two hours later after The 1920s** **mission**

A figure walked down the hallway and quickly flung open the door. They startled the others and they all looked at them. 

"What is it?" The female asked looking at the other female.

"The Renegade. He's alive, and all demons from the 20s they're gone." She explained. "What? How?" The first male asked. "But we were going to fight them! We've been training for months now! Who did this?" The second male asked. "The Savant, The Renegade, and somebody new. The Flapper." She threw a file on the desk and the female opened it up. 

"Safiya Nygaard?" The first male asked. "But she's supposed to be dead in the 70s!"

"Well, she's alive now!" The sitting female said.

"Do we call Tyler? Tell him his girlfriend is alive?" The second male asked and the standing female shook her head. "No, it's too dangerous. The team is going to the Victorian era in a few days."

"Do we help them? I mean, it's our job." The first male said.

"But we don't know what the Victorian era was like. Plus, we don't know what happened in the 20s to them." The sitting female said.

"We'll help them. Don't worry! I'll call the survivors. I'll ask them what their experience was like. Then, I'll call the Society. Maybe get some answers out of them." The standing female said.

"Where is The Renegade now?"

"Society headquarters, he'll either be taken to a hotel or stay there." The standing female said and the sitting people gave her a confused look.

"Don't you know? Ryland left Shane after he didn't come back." 

~

Safiya and Joey came flying out of the portal and landed on top of each other. "You okay?" He asked helping her up and Safiya nodded. "Yeah," Safiya said and she looked down at the bandages and journal. "How do your arms feel?"

"Fine actually, they don't hurt at all!" Safiya said. "Alright, well go and get some rest. Okay?" Joey grabbed what he presumed was her spear and gave it to her. "I hope you like daggers."

Safiya took the dagger and simply muttered a 'Thanks' and she left to the bedroom she was staying in.

~

  
Setting the journal and dagger down onto the bed, Safiya walked into the bathroom and looked down at the bandages and then herself.

Everything felt weird and quite chaotic.

One moment she was getting an invite, the next she had blood on her hands, then she was killed herself, then she was alive and fighting demons! Now here she was, staring at herself in the mirror and taking off the bandages.

"Maybe they'll be gone. Maybe time is on my side. Yeah, they'll be gone." Safiya told herself and slowly she removed her bandages her heart dropping when she saw the scars

"How? I thought when we could come back I'd have nothing. Wouldn't the scars fade?" She asked herself and left the bathroom. She could figure it out later.

~

The days trickled on, and Joey was beginning to grow nervous. Phone calls began to come flooding in from everyone's families or friends. The Victorian Case even got opened back up and Joey desperately wanted them to stop calling.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. I haven't talked to him. Mike, please. Calm down, I'm sorry! I don't know Rosanna is." Joey hung up and set his phone on his coffee table and Safiya poked her head around the corner.

"You can come out." Safiya sighed in relief and walked over and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. "Was it one of them?" She asked and Joey shook his head.

"Tyler called two hours ago, Daniel still has yet to reach out, and Shane texted he's on his way."

"I don't understand why can't I talk to him?"

"Your missing still. It's dangerous for you to be seen just walking out and about. You last traveled to Everlock and died there. It wouldn't make sense just for you to reappear out of nowhere!"

"Joey, I'll be careful! You can't keep me in here forever!" Safiya exclaimed and Joey sighed. "I don't want to pull a Rapunzel and Mother Gothel situation, so be careful and don't talk to anyone," Joey said and walked over to his closet and grabbed a hoodie and threw it at her.

"Thirty minutes."

"Twenty."

"Fine, Twenty." Safiya threw the hoodie on and pulled the hood up and looked at Joey with a grateful smile, and then she quickly ran out.

~

When fresh air reached Safiya, she felt as if a weight was ripped off her shoulders. A smile came across her hidden face, and she made her way down the street.

Faces passed nobody hardly paid attention to Safiya, so she kept walking and she soon found something that caught her interest.

A missing person poster, of herself.

Curious, she walked over to it and looked at it, she could tell it was just put up a few minutes ago. A small hint of Alcohol loomed but would be gone in a few minutes.

"Oh, Tyler...." She muttered.

"Yeah, it's been days since the girl went missing. Utter shame." A voice said and a figure walked up to Safiya, who took a peek and Safiya thought she was seeing things.

It looked a lot like Justine, expect with Red hair and green eyes.

"Holy- J-J-J," Safiya began but was cut off.

"Justine? No dear, Justine is still missing. Your not the first person. I guess you could say that I'm her Doppelganger."

"What's your name?" Safiya asked.

"No time to say. I must go." The red-head said and began to make her way downtown. "Also, you should get back. Your twenty minutes end soon. Appears time flies by for you still."

"I gotta tell him," Safiya muttered and she quickly bolted back home.

The red-haired woman watched Safiya go, and she looked down at the watch on her wrist. "The others will be happy to know she's okay." The red-hair woman walked down the street and since she reached the gate leading to a graveyard, she vanished as she walked through the gate..

~

Safiya burst into the house. "JOEY! I SAW HER! I SAW JUSTINE!"

Joey quickly sat up and looked at her. "No, you didn't. You saw somebody else." Shane came over and Safiya jumped.

"But-"

"Justine is dead. You saw a doppelganger." Shane said sitting down next to a bag of clothes.

"What's that?" Safiya asked eyeing the fairly large black duffle bag.

"Our outfits, for when we have to go to the Victorian Era," Joey said and Safiya nodded and took the hoodie off.

"Why are you back here? I thought you'd be with Ryland."

"He left me Safiya. I no longer am with him. I have been dead for too long, that he just left!" Shane said standing up, anger blazing in his eyes. "Unlike you! Who's been dead for not even a month, whose been in a relationship much longer than me! Your the only one out of us with somebody to go home to! I have nobody. Joey has nobody. You're the only one left who will get their happy ending with somebody they love."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry to hear what happened to you two."

"I don't want your pity or empathy." Shane stormed away picking up the crystal as he went and Safiya turned her gaze to Joey.

"We're leaving in a few days. So please, go and prepare." Joey said and Safiya didn't need telling twice, she ran up to her room and grabbed the journal and dagger then she headed to her office to begin working.

~

Days passed and everyone was hard at work. Joey was handling phone calls and people who came and visit him asking questions.

Safiya hardly left her office, she was so focused on finding a way to get to the Victorian era

Shane, he was working and tweaking on the watch. He even managed to make it turn into a double-sided knife by clicking the timer!

Eventually, all nighters became days of sleep and nights of work, and at five pm, Safiya came downstairs with the journal and dagger.

"Hey boys!" Safiya said, but they paid no attention to her. "Hey!" They still paid no attention and Safiya sighed and whistled for their attention.

Still, they were too focused and Safiya sighed and stabbed the dagger into the staircase and it gave a loud crack and they turned their heads.

"I got it." She said and Shane quickly grabbed the bag and unzipped it.

At the top was Joey's outfit and he grabbed it, the next was Shane's and he also grabbed it, then Safiya's at the bottom.

"Meet back down here in twenty minutes," Joey said and the duo nodded and everyone went to change.

~

They met back up twenty-five minutes later, Safiya having to take an extra five minutes because she couldn't figure out where her hidden dagger and journal pockets were.

"Your five minutes-"

"Cork it, Joey! You ready Safiya?" Shane asked and Safiya opened up the journal and she started to reading and Shane started the pocket watch.

"From the sunset, bringing out all monsters to the sunrise bringing an end to all evil. Turn back time, and is us to a period of Vampires, spiders, harpies, and more. Let us save those killed under accident and possession!"

The watch began ticking faster and faster, and light engulfed them and in a swirl of red, green, and gold.

The demon hunter trio was gone and off to the Victorian era.

~

A monitor that was beeping slowly began to stop, and the man sitting there began to panic and he quickly called out for his team.

"Their gone!"

Soon, another monitor began to beep the standing man ran over to it and began typing and clicking buttons. "They entered the Victorian Era. The demons will awaken shortly!"

"We cannot hesitate now!" One of the females said. "Shall I fetch out outfits and weapons?" The second female asked.

"No, they're already in our quarters." The first female said.

"Then let's go!" The standing make said and ran out, and the sitting male soon followed them and the four of them all rushed down the hallway.

"Are the survivors aware of them alive?"

"Yes. Merida, she stopped by and she told me."

"What'd she say?" The make on the far right asked.

"She simply said its Code TTMHJ"

"We'll have to act fast then." The female on the far left said. "Right you are! Now go! We have no time to waste!"

The four of them all went into these old like rooms and they quickly changed into the outfits on there and they grabbed their weapons and walked out.

"Ready?" The lead female asked.

"Wait!" A new voice called and they all turned their heads and a figure walked in.

"How can it be?" The shorter man gasped.

"Thought you saw the last of me?"

"We thought you were trapped in the Victorian Era." The taller man gasped.

"No, I'm on my way their right now."

"Be careful." The lead female said.

"I always am." The new voice said and she turned her back and walked away, and she disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

"Shes with the girl isn't she?" The second female asked.

"Of course. Sophia always goes for the brains of the operation." The lead female said.


	11. Vampire's Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spot the references. Also, Joey is a badass

**Queen Astoria** **Demon of**  
 **Lauren Riihimaki the Engineer**

~~~☆~~~

Joey's head was racing, everything felt tight and he could hear choked coughs from Safiya and Shane screaming, and as time took them farther back. Light exploded over them, and pain ran through him.

"Joey? Joey? Joey!" His eyes fluttered open and Shane was looking over him nervously. "What is it?" He groaned and Shane held the mirror of the pocket watch to Joey. "Whoa, my hair changed!"

"You're not the only one," Safiya said and they looked up and over at her. Lavender streaks ran through her hair, a dusty pastel red nail polish accompanied her.

"Whoa." Joey gasped. This era really was filled with magic!

"Oi! Are Ya fools done? Ya sound like the queen's jester trying to be funny!"

"Karl!"

"One and only." The skeleton said. "Now get ya fancy-looking butts settled down, we're about to pull up to the ball of the Queen!" Karl said and Safiya grabbed her journal and flipped it open.

**_Victorian Era Demons_ **   
**Queen Astoria**

"Wonderful, a queen." Shane groaned and Joey looked at Safiya with a smile. "Looks like your queen of darkness vibes will help!"

"They better." Safiya joked and slowly the carriage came to a halt, and as Safiya was about to open the door, Karl stopped her and somebody on the outside soon opened the door.

"Huntress, Safiya Nygaard! An honor." A female voice said and took her hand and helped her from the carriage. The woman kissed her hand and escorted her to the house.

"Savant, Joey Graceffa! The Queen has been expecting you." A male escorted Joey from the carriage, and he looked over at Safiya who seemed to be in small talk with her escort, her hand hovering over where he hoped her dagger was hiding. He glanced back and saw Shane getting escorted out.

"Aristocrat, Shane Dawson. Pleasure." The male said and the three escorts brought the hunters up to the house. 

"Are these the queen's guests of Honor?" The female asked, their escorts nodded. "Why, right on in. Your escorts will find you. Enjoy the ball." With a little force, the trio was shoved in and their escorts walked away.

~

"Hey, you okay?" Joey asked noticing Safiya hold herself up against the wall to keep balance. "Y-Y-Yeah. Just a little headache. Probably from the pressure of traveling back in time and stuff."

"I'll get you something to drink," Shane said and hurried off and Joey eyed his friend nervously. "Are you sure you're okay?" Joey asked and Safiya looked at him, and for a moment he thought he saw something flash in her eyes. "Yes. Peachy. It's just the corset, that's all." She said and grabbed the journal and as she went to open it, her hands got shaky so she put it back in its pocket. "Do you think-" "No. Evelyn's gone." Safiya said and walked away and Shane came back with a thick red liquid in a wine glass. 

"Why do you have blood?" Joey asked. "It's like all they have," Shane said and Joey looked at the figure walking pass them and saw fangs glinting. "Ah, shizzle."

~

"Queen Astoria. The hunters, their here. Yet I feel something."

"And what exactly is that?" Astoria asked not daring to look at her shadow servant.

"I feel _her_."

Astoria stood up from her silver throne and turned and emerged under the candlelight.

Eyes grey as a storm cloud, white smoke surrounding her, fangs sharp as daggers stained of blood, hair in a messy bun, a huge bite mark over her neck, cobwebs covered her ball gown, red lace gloves rested on her hand, a bat with red and lavender eyes resting on her shoulder.

"Are the other demons aware?" Astoria asked. "No, I serve you and only you."

Astoria looked at the shadow version of The Mystic. "Right, now if you excuse me. I have a ball to attend. If you arent as useless as your powers. You'll try to get the message across!"

"But it will destroy me, Queen Astoria!"

Astoria paused at the doorway and dark smile coming over her face. "Good." The Vampire demon proceeded out more leaving the shadow mystic behind.

~

"You look tense!" a female vampire hurried up to Safiya and took her hand. "Dance with me, you'll feel better!"

"Back off!" Another vampire hissed. "Your not her escort!" The vampire let go of Safiya's hand and stormed off.

"Sorry about her, she's not the greatest. I'm Ness. Now come, Queen Astoria will be coming out soon!"

"Oh, wonderful," Safiya said sarcastically, Ness dragged her along and into the ballroom which was marble and seemed to glitter with Silver and Gold

~

"I can't find her!" Joey began to panic when he met back up with Shane. "This is a house full of vampires, and a demon vampire, and somebody is alone!" Joey hissed.

The two vampires that escorted them into the mansion came back. "Come along! It's time for a ball!" Joey's escort cooed, and the two were getting dragged along.

~

One moment the three were together, then split. Now, they were ballroom dancing with a bunch of vampires as Silver horses and bears ran around on the ceiling.

All the vampires looked like they were ghosts, from their pale reflective eyes to the white gowns and suits. Music was coming from everywhere, and no matter how hard the trio tried to slip themselves free. The vampires they danced with only seemed to hold onto them tighter.

"Let me go!" Safiya snapped yet the vampire kept a hold. "Honey don't go! We haven't even gotten to the main course!" She laughed as she dipped her and spun her around.

Shane tried to slip free, yet the grasp got tighter and an angry hungry look grew in his escorts eyes.

"This is such a lovely ball, but I'm deeply sorry for this!" Joey said and he ripped himself free and shoved the vampire back, and he quickly bolted out of there.

"Joey you are such a dumbass-" Shane sighed and looked at the vampire he was dancing with. Honestly, he would much rather ballroom dance for eternity with the vampire then be getting feasted upon!

"I'm sorry. You seem so nice, but I have a boyfriend waiting for me." Safiya grabbed her dagger and she quickly ripped it out and stabbed it into the vampire's chest. Ness gave a horrid scream and Safiya stabbed her to the ground.

"SAFIYA-" Shane yelled and Safiya turned to face him. His vampire had him on his knees with a sharp dagger-like a tooth at his throat. "I don't want to die again!"

"And you won't!" Safiya exclaimed and she threw her dagger at Shane's vampire, which turned to ash when the dagger landed in his head. Quickly Shane got up and gave Safiya her dagger back.

"GET THEM!" Astoria snapped, and vampires went flooding their way.

Clearly outnumbered, the vampires quickly took over, dominating and threw the two hunters to the ground and looked over. "Punishment will come soon!"

"I wish I was dead again," Shane said as a vampire tied him up. "I quite honestly regret coming along. I also regret joining the Society. I regret a lot of things, it's now all just coming to me."

"Regret comes in the oddest of times!" Astoria walked over and looked at the two mortal hunters. "Safiya, isn't it?" The vampire demon asked looking at her. "I've heard things about you. Silver seems fond of you," Safiya couldn't help, but smile at the thought of her friend. "You miss him don't you?" Astoria asked and Safiya nodded. "You also miss your boyfriend?" Safiya nodded again.

"Let me help you go back to the one you love. He's waiting for you, consumed by grief. Alcohol at his lips, sleep lost to nightmares. You can help him, honey, you can help bring him back. You want to help him, don't you? Do you want to be back with him? You want to feel happy. As if nothing happened, you want this to be a nightmare? You just want this to be a bad dream?"

Safiya nodded. "I just want to go home." She said and Astoria ripped Shane's pocket watch, and as he tried to go for the vampire Demon, the vampire holding him down held tighter and another grabbed him.

"I can help you, just let me see those beautiful eyes of yours turn as blue as an ocean." "Don't listen!" Shane snapped. "She's lying! She'll kill you! She'll kill both of you!" He said. "Don't you dare corrupt the watch!"

"Silence!" The vampire cooed and she looked over at her army of vampires. "Inspect this," Astoria threw them the watch. "And this!" She added darkly and she grabbed Safiya's dagger and threw it to the nearest vampire. "Go!" She hissed and quickly the vampires hurried away.

"Alright, we'll make this quick." Astoria came back over to Safiya and wrapped her hand around her throat, jerking her head to face her. "Neither of you belong here. Your body is supposed to lie rotten in a coffin, and so is his. I'll make this painless for you. Just let me see those eyes become blue!"

"You want blue? Well then, sorry, but that won't work out!" Green flashed in her eyes, and her restraints burned away.

"You! Dammit!" Astoria hissed. "I thought we finally got rid of you!" "Guess again bitch, the lost ones took me in and I'm getting my friends back!"

"They never were your friends! They were cold and betraying liars!" Astoria lashed. "Face it, Sophia, they will never remember you!"

~

Joey had no idea where he was going, all he knew was that he was running. Yet he wasn't for freedom, he was running for help, and help he found.

Joey hurried over to the carriages and peeked inside, to his luck it was empty!

"Good thing I always wanted to become a knight!" Joey unlatched the black and white Stallion from the carriage and he quickly ran over to one of the statues and grabbed the sword. Joey hurried back to the horse, and quickly he got on it. "Let's save some bitches!" Joey turned the horse and it booked it in through the front door.

~

"Safiya what the fuck is going on?" Shane asked, yet she didn't answer.

"Nobody ever expected vampires to be real! Yet, they are, and they drained me." Astoria looked as if she were going to cry and the memories of the two mortal deaths. "I was never fond of vampires, Lauren was just trying to open a coffin!"

"Save your sap story. You let the mold of you go to _them_. You then became a monster and latched onto somebody who I will free!"

"Oh Sophia, you were never a help. You always failed." Astoria laughed. "I'm not like anyone else here. I am my own kind." "Let go of The Huntress, and face me." Astoria hissed. "That's not gonna happen."

A loud crash came from outside the ballroom, and the three turned their heads towards it. The doors swung open and Joey came charging in on a horse with armor. "JOEY!" Shane cheered and brown quickly came over Safiya's eyes.

"Yee-Haw mother trucker-" Joey went charging towards Astoria and the horse ran right over her, quickly Joey got off the horse and he ran over and plunged the sword in the vampire demons chest.

"Sophia, you're a damn bitch." Smoke ran over Astoria and when it cleared, the sword fell to the ground.

Screams came from outside the ballroom, and Joey rushed to Shane's side and he untied him and Safiya rushes outside the ballroom.

"There's something possessing Safiya," Shane said. "We'll keep quiet of it." Joey compromised and Shane agreed.

Safiya came back in and she pocketed her dagger and threw Shane his watch.

"Ma'am," Joey began. "You got a bat on your shoulder," Shane said pointing to the bat with one red eye and one lavender eye.

"Yeah, I know. This is Brendon. He's my friend!" Safiya smiled and she reached for the journal. "Ready to see Astoria's page?" She asked and the two came over her shoulder.

**Property** **of**  
 **The Huntress**  
 **&**  
 **Sophia**

"Uh, whose Sophia?" Shane asked and Safiya shrugged and looked through it, but couldn't find anything about her. "Anyway, we'll investigate deeper into this Sophia character later. What's Astoria's page?" Joey questioned and Safiya turned to the vampire queens page.

_Demon Name: Queen Astoria_   
_Spirit Name: Lauren Riihimaki_   
_Status: Destroyed & Saved_   
_COD: Blood sucked from Vampire's_   
_Demon Type: Vampire Demon_   
_Power Description: Queen Astoria, the demon of Lauren Riihimaki has the ability of mind control, giving the victims eyes a blue color. It also makes the victim oblivious and when killed they feel as if they are just falling asleep._

"Oh, how fun," Joey said sarcastically and the doors opened up again. "Really next Demon already?" Shane asked and sighed, yet when they looked over. They were met with surprise.

"Jet Pack Girl?" Joey asked, and she smiled. "Hi, so. You guys need help?" Joey had relief come over him seeing such a familiar face.

~

"The first demon has been destroyed." The taller male said walking over to his team. "Great, perfect." The leader of the group said and she looked at them. "We'll have to go in pairs." She said. "The portal won't be able to let all four of us go at once. It would be too much and it'd crash." She said.

"You two, can you go first?" She asked. "Of course." The female answered. "Great, remember keep your disguises on and just call each other your code names."

"Ostrich, I can never get rid of the goddamn bird can I?" The male asked causing the other male to laugh a bit.

"Snowy Owl," the girl said and looked at her partner. "Ready?" She asked and he nodded. "Go and be safe you two. We'll meet up with you as soon as possible!" The leader said and the make started typing away at a control panel, a coral portal opened.

"Let's go!" Ostrich took a hold of his partner's hand, and the two ran in, pulling down their masks. 

"And therein!" The Male said, and the portal closed. "How long will it take for them to arrive?" She asked.

"I don't know, but it won't be long."

"Good, as long as you got them there safe. That's all the matters." She said. "Crow?" He began and she looked over at him at the sound of her codename.

"Yes, Deerhound?" She asked. 

"Do you think we'll all be able to get there in time? What you said about your visions earlier. You sounded a lot like The Mystic." He said.

Crow sighed. "I hope they lie, but I've been attached to The Mystic for a while. So, who knows. I mean, The Mystic did predict the death of The Novelist with the whole dark doorway thing." She said.

Deerhound sighed. "Well, we just have to be patient." He said as he adjusted his monocle.


	12. The Spider King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webllen has entered the game!

**Webllen -** **Demon** **of**  
 **Jesse Wellens The Outlaw**

~~~☆~~~

Jetpack Girl took an interest in Safiya's journal and they were looking through it. Shane even began working on something. Safiya and Joey both asked him about it, yet he said it was nothing, and that got them both suspicious. Yet they discarded it as Shane simply being Shane.

"Do you think we'll run into the second half of J. Cooper?" Joey asked, and Safiya looked at him. "Maybe," she began "but who on earth could it be? Is there like another Silver running around?" Joey cracked a faint laugh at the idea.

"You meant a lot to Silver. You were like his first friend, so who knows." Joey said. "Sophia, you got anything?" He asked jokingly, and there was no answer. Joey wasn't surprised, this mysterious new entity didn't seem like the talkative type.

"Has the journal glowed yet? Have we found out who the next demon is?" Shane asked looking at his watch, twiddling with the chain. He put a small gold journal in his coat pocket and dusted something off his shoulder when he felt movement on it. His head briefly turning to the side.

**_Victorian Era Demons_ **   
**Queen Astoria**   
**Webllen**

"I don't like the sound of that." Joey cringed at the name. "I don't think anyone would," Safiya said truthfully. "Guys," Shane's voice was weak and sounded like a whisper. "What?" Joey asked and Shane weakly pointed up.

Slowly descending from the ceiling the spider Demon came down. A big red eye was in his chest, sharp pinchers clicked at his mouth, eight long and hairy spider legs came from his back. Two blue spiders were on his shoulder bouncing up at down. Red streamed through his veins and his smile revealed hundreds of very very tiny spiders crawling around his teeth.

All color drained from Safiya's face and she looked as if she was about to pass out.

"Joey? May we please run in terror and for our lives?" Safiya asked and Joey nodded only a bit and Safiya just fled the room.

"Hello, Joey." Webllen smiled. "Miss me?" Joey shook his head. "Afraid to speak eh? I do admit, I am quite terrifying. I give my apologies to your friend. I didn't mean to make her flee in terror."

"Are you nice? I really can't tell." Joey said and Webllen simply laughed. "I am what your mind makes me be." He said. "I am neither good nor evil, just like Astoria. We are the ones who fall in between. You can make us your ally," he paused for dramatic effect the spider legs that emerged from his back were weaving a web. "Or your greatest enemy," the two demon hunters looked at each other and looked at Jet Pack Girl who shrugged. "The choice is your demon hunters."

"Joey," Shane spoke up and Joey looked at him. "Enemy, it will make this so much easier for us. Getting attached early, that can't do us well." He warned, Joey looked over at the spider demon. "What he said."

"Enemy!" The demon exclaimed happily. "An excellent choice! My favorite!" Webllen lunged at the three of them and they all ran for it, going separate directions.

~

Joey slammed the door behind him, his heart racing and he looked around. The kitchen. Old food littered the area, spiders crawled over a destroyed kings cake. Yet it didn't smell sweet and delicious as it did when they arrived. In fact, it smelled like a burnt corpse.

Trying his very best not to vomit. Joey just inched far away from the giant oven and felt himself crush something under his foot. He looked down and screamed, he stepped on a giant fuzzy spider. "HELL NO!" Joey screamed and ran out of the kitchen, only to be tangled up in a giant spider web.

~

Everything was dark for The Savant. Yet he could hear just fine. He could hear himself being dragged across the floor, and the tapping of the large spider legs as Webllen brought him along. He heard a door open up, and a terrifying scream the belonged to Safiya. Joey was thrown in, and the door shut.

"Safiya?" Joey asked and heard her weak answer of "yes Joey?"

"Get me the heck out of this spider web!" He pleaded, Safiya came over and freed him and Joey sat up. "Where's Shane?" He asked and she shrugged. "Dunno. He wasn't in here before me."

"Well, we have to get out of here," Joey said and heard knocking coming from the closet. "Uh, guys! Can you get me out of here?" Jet Pack Girl asked, and Joey rushed over and opened the closet door.

"Thanks!" She smiled and stepped out. Shane following her.

"You were both in there?" Safiya asked. JetPack Girl nodded. "Yeah, it was cramped." She said. "Tell me about it," Shane muttered rubbing his arm, glaring at the jetpack that pressed into his arm for a long ten minutes.

"So the Spider demon. You guys gonna take care of him or no?" Safiya asked. "Because, as much as I want to be rid of these demons. I don't do spiders, and quite honestly. I am too scared to step out there and fight."

"We all got fears, and we all got to face them one day," Shane said and pulled out the pocket watch and hurried out of the room. "He's right," Joey said and rushed after Shane.

"Just stick close to me. I won't let you get hurt." JetPack Girl promised loading her gun. Safiya nodded and grabbed her dagger. The two followed after Shane and Joey.

~

"Hey, Webllen!" Joey snapped, the spider demon turned his neck quickly they heard a snap. Yet Webllen didn't seem fazed, his many eyes widening when he saw the three hunters and their helper. A spider filled smile creeping over his face. "Oh, this will be fun!"

He lunged towards them, and they quickly dived out of the way. Safiya stabbing one of the spider legs when it came towards her.

JetPack Girl shot Webllen in the stomach, which caught him off guard, unfortunately for her, she got sent flying back when one of the spider legs slapped her.

"Joey here!" She threw the gun towards The Savant and he caught it. He aimed it at Webllen and shot him right in the chest. The spider Demon gave out an ugly cry and he began to stumble back a bit. Shane threw out the pocket watch, the chain extended and wrapped around the spider Demon tripping him.

Safiya walked over to Webllen, green coming over her eyes. "Hello, Webllen,"

"Sophia." The spider demon scoffed. Sophia slashed the chain, and the watch went flying back into Shane's hand.

The demon had all the time to escape, but with Sophia keeping the dagger at his neck. He didn't dare budge.

"Been a while since I have seen you,"

"Right back at you spider boy."

"Scared to face an old friend? You have the chance to destroy me. Free The Outlaw. Send me back."

"I know, it's a shame you couldn't be on our side Webllen. We are victorious."

"Sophia, you guys might be the victorious side, but you are aware of the costs that will come with it."

"We're all willing to make sacrifices." Sophia snatched the crystal from Joey's hand. Her hand began to burn, yet she paid no attention to it. She placed the crystal against Webllen, and with a bored facial expression. The demon vanished, and Jesse Wellens was free.

Sophia dropped the crystal, and the burns on her hand faded. She sighed and Joey grabbed the crystal. Shane helped JetPack girl up and handed Safiya the journal who opened it up to the newest page.

Demon Name: Webllen   
Spirit Name: Jesse Wellens  
Status: Destroyed & Saved  
COD: Bit by Jorogumo  
Demon Type: Spider Demon  
_Power Description:_ _Webllen, demon of Jesse Wellens has the_ _ability_ _to create_ _spider_ _webs and speak to spiders._

"Another one down." Joey smiled, and they all left the room. The spider webs that covered the house and the hunters disappeared. 

Through the small cracks of the house, a pale light escaped through it.

~

Back with Deerhound and Crow, Crow was busy sharpening something. Her mind was rushing with hundreds of thoughts she didn't want to think. Yet fear kept pressing them onto her.

"Crow!" Deerhounds voice broke the thoughts and she sighed in relief. She stood up and walked over to the monitor Deerhound was watching.

"What is it?" She asked, and he pointed to the monitor and looked at her happily. A bright smile over his face.

"Owl and Ostrich made it in safe! They'll be joining the hunters!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took two months to write and it's short, but anyway. Next up. We get to finally see Ostrich and Owl more! Also, more demons!


	13. Darlin theres blood in the water

**Arrow Demon of**   
**DeStorm Power the Railroad Tycoon**

~~~☆~~~

"So, I hate spiders more than anything else now," Joey said pulling off the excess spider web on the crystal. "I am thoroughly traumatized," Shane said blankly flicking a spider off his shoulder.

"Who wouldn't?" Jetpack Girl asked shivering as the memories of spiders crawling all over her came back to her. "Anyway, I have to go and check on something. I'll meet up with you guys soon." Jetpack girl promised, and she ran off. 

"Be careful!" Joey called, and she gave him a thumbs up and turned the corner.

"Arrow," Safiya muttered as green came over her eyes. "Arrow!" Sophia dropped the journal and she quickly ran out of the house. "Whom?" Shane asked. "Looks like our little friend is friendly with a Demon," Joey said, and the two quickly went after her.

~

Sophia ran out to the backyard, and came to a halt at the pool on the other side, Arrow stood.

Arrow turned around and gave a smile. Water dripped from him, a green glow ran all throughout him, a glowing hole where DeStorm was shot. An arrow pierced his top hat, and his grey eyes seemingly lit up.

"Sophia, you have inhabited a human." Arrow cooed and Sophia walked over. "And you caved in and possessed someone," Sophia said. "Sophia, you don't understand Demon possession fully. Even though you have written about it countless times?"

"I'm a fallen angel, you are a demon. We are to complete opposites of the paranormal scale."

"Don't avoid the question." Sophia scoffed in response. "Arrow, I have been stuck with demon hunters. Mortals don't understand, their lack of knowledge rubs off." She sighed. "Once we're free, it will come back. Or, when I get my journal back. The girl who is currently looking through old memories. She's quite keen on keeping it."

"The Society stole it, those good for nothing fools think its well to just fork it over to a mortal," Arrow said bitterly. "Arrow, you possess a mortal spirit, you are built off a mortal." 

"None of us remember our mortal parts! We've been made deals by-" yet he never got to finish. "Do not speak the names!" She snapped. "They were good for nothing, and do you want another war? We will lose, everyone will be killed."

"Hypothermia, that's what took Elise," Arrow said. "You remember her death?" Sophia questioned. "Who wouldn't? I might be lost of mortal memories, but death. Clear as the night sky tonight. We demons, some of us are built off death. Elise and I. We are two of the demons built off death. So we remember it more than the ones that are built off emotions and looks and personality."

"Even while a Demon your just as monologuey when you were in life, in our real Victorian adventures," Sophia said. "Mortals." Arrow hissed, and Sophia looked over.

Shane and Joey stood there awkwardly. 

"hi," Joey said quietly and gave a little wave. Shane also gave a little wave, but he stayed quiet and slowly reached for the watch.

"How'd you put up with that?" Arrow asked. "I didn't, I watched the girls memories a lot. Very weird and unusual stuff she has collected. Also, the bat thing, I think she got her wish for wanting one." Sophia said as Brendon came over landing on her shoulder.

"Ah well. Do a favor, fetch your journal. I must hold a little conversation with these three hunters." Arrow said. "I'll wait for you," Sophia said and she walked inside.

~

Sophia walked into the lounge and she grabbed the journal and heard a violent ticking that was echoing. The lights began to flicker, everything started to shake. A loud horrible screech came from nowhere and Sophia dropped the journal and covered her ears.

The power flashed off and the shaking stopped and a loud bang came from behind.

"Have fun Safiya!" Sophia turned control back over to Safiya. "Jesus, I hate you-" she groaned and looked up.

A coral portal stood there and Safiya quickly grabbed her dagger and watched as two figures walked out.

"Ohmygod..." the girl gasped. "Safiya Nygaard, you really are alive!"

Safiya wanted to scream, and the two noticed and quickly spoke up.

"Don't scream! We aren't here to hurt you, we are on your side! We're demon hunters ourselves! I am Ostrich, and this is Snowy Owl." "Owl is fine." The girl said. "Now, we are aware Sophia is currently possessing you and hiding from us."

"So, your not here to kill me?" Safiya asked. "Of course not! We want to be rid of these demons. Originally Ostrich, Crow, Deerhound, and I were going to go for the Roaring Twenties. Yet you three already beat us to it! Deerhound was truly shocked." Owl said.

"Honestly, you guys got some skill!" Ostrich said. "Well, it wasn't all fine and dandy," Safiya said. "Shane had to poison himself again, and well. I got attacked." Owl and Ostrich gasped.

"Who? Who attacked you?" Ostrich asked. "It was Winifred, the demon of Sierra Furtado."

"Damn, that sucks," Owl said and through the mask, Safiya could see sympathy in Ostrich's eyes.

"Anyway, where is Shane and Joey and the Demon? First off, who is the demon?"

"His name is Arrow."

"Ah yes, one of your guys! Arrows a good guy. He might not seem like it, but he's good." Owl assured her. "So. Shane and Joey?" Ostrich asked and Safiya led them along.

~

"So, your Arrow. Neat." Joey said awkwardly, the two mortals and demon were sitting bu the pool. Arrow making a small whirlpool by twirling his bow in it.

The doors opened up and the three looked up and Safiya walked out with Owl and Ostrich.

"Who the hell are you two?" Arrow asked looking at the two Demon hunters behind Safiya.

"This is Owl and Ostrich. The better demon hunters." She said and Shane awkwardly waved at them and Joey looked them up and down. "What's up with the masks?" Joey asked.

"It's not our time to reveal ourselves," Ostrich said.

"Can we have any hints of who you are?" Shane asked and the two shrugged and Owl spoke up.

"We have connections to the survivors. Oli, Eva, Andrea, Tyler," Owl said "Matthew,"

Safiya's expression flickered to an annoyed one when The Detective was mentioned. Perhaps a bit of anger was in that flicker of emotion.

"and Nikita," Ostrich added the seventies survivors finishing the list.

"We're still trying to reach out to them. Yet, we have no luck. They won't answer our calls, texts, emails. They even turn us away when we show up at their door."

"How are the four holding up?" Joey asked. They may hate him with every bone in their bodies, but he still cares about them. He cares about everyone. Joey might have blood on his hands, yet he still has a heart.

"Scared, but they'll be okay," Ostrich answered, and that's all Joey wanted. For them to be okay.

"So, your better and more advanced Demon hunters basically?" Arrow said looking at the two of them. "Yes, originally the four of us were gonna go and take down the twenties demons, but somehow these mediocre people got it first and succeeded," Owl said.

"And they are horrible. Yet they succeeded." Ostrich said, he seemed just as shock that they even made it past Broken Brooks!

"Gee thanks guys-" Joey muttered.

"Thanks for complimenting and insulting us," Shane said, but Owl and Ostrich simply ignored him.

"Honestly, did not ask to be apart of this. I was enjoying the afterlife, Jc and I were getting along quite nicely."

"Are you saying that you would rather be dead in the afterlife with Jc and the others, then making your way home to your boyfriend?" Joey asked.

"Don't get my hope up. By the time we're done with Everlock, he'll be gone."

"Ah Everlock, I know those demons," Arrow said the five of them looked at Arrow with curiosity.

"I know Jester the most, he's quite chaotic. He dislikes you," Arrow looked over at Safiya. "But don't worry, your not The Detective. Oh, how Jester despises him."

"Whose Jester?" Shane asked. "Jc's demon," Safiya answered. "I miss Jc, better them being with you two." She said sarcastically looking at Joey and Shane.

"You guys seem to have a fun relationship," Arrow said. "Do you guys normally bicker?" Ostrich asked. "Not normally. Were usually discussing J. Cooper."

"J. Cooper?" Arrow asked. "Do you know anything about em? We know Silver is part of it." Joey said. "Of course I do, Elise helped him. Quite risky it was,"

"Whose Elise?" Joey asked. "An old friend," Sophia answered coming next to Arrow. "She tried to murder me the first time I met her," Sophia said. "Your a fallen angel, we never expected to come across one."

"Who is she the Demon of?" Owl asked. "Whoever died in the cold," Arrow answered. "Tana,"

~~

 _Joey took the torch from Andrea and_ _watched_ _as The Mystic grabbed the stone slab with the_ _Saloon_ _girl's name on it. He felt his stomach knot up, and he gave a terrified cry when Andrea dropped it._

_"I'm so sorry Tana,"_

~~

"If I get murdered, avenge me," Joey said.

"Honestly, wish we came out here earlier," Owl admitted. "Why?" Shane asked. "To take our job, because we will gladly hand it over!" Owl and Ostrich looked at Shane, then looked at Arrow, Safiya, and Joey. "Your running out of time." She said.

Shane reached for his watch and to his horror, he didn't have it. "The pocket watch!" He panicked. Ostrich held up his hand, the watch swinging a bit.

"Sneaky." Shane rolled his eyes and took the watch back.

"I'm afraid that cannot happen," Arrow said and backflipped into the pool. The five of them looked into the pool, and he wasn't there.

"Dammit!" Shane lashed. "Hold on!" Safiya shoved the journal in Owl's hands, green washing over her eyes. "Give me the crystal," Sophia said.

"You can't handle the crystal tho!" Ostrich reminded her. The fallen angel glared at him. "It doesn't kill me though! Just burns me a bit." She said and pulled out the dagger and looked at the journal. "Destroying the journal does. It's sorta a Horcrux moment."

"You're sounding like Safiya," Joey joked.

"I know, when I'm not in control I'm stuck watching memories. She's quite the fighter Joey." Sophia praised. "Also grown quite close with The Hippie."

Joey gave her the crystal and Sophia smiled.

"I'm sorry about this." Sophia threw the crystal to the ground and let it smash, the jumpers into the pool.

"NO!" Joey, Shane, and Ostrich screamed. Owl jumped into the pool when the water turned red, and there was lots of splashing and thrashing.

"No! No! No!" Joey cried and grabbed all the broken bits of the crystal.

"JOEY GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Ostrich yelled when something came flying out of the pool. Quickly Ostrich shoved Joey out of the way and something came crashing down where The Savant stood just a few seconds ago.

"What did you do?" Ostrich snapped standing up facing Sophia who had blood staining her.

"Relax! The blood isn't mine or Safiya's, it's Owl's she accidentally got cut when she grabbed Safiya."

"Why did you smash the crystal?" Joey demanded as Owl and Safiya broke free from the pool.

"So I can take Arrow and Elise down myself." Sophia removed the blade from the dagger and grabbed a crystal piece and stuck it in. The fallen angel attached the blade back in. The blue aura became a red one, and she looked over at Safiya.

"I'll be right behind you. Ostrich, come with us?"

Ostrich nodded and Safiya took the journal. "Owl put a crystal shard in the watch. Get Joey something to use. C'mon you two," Sophia nudged them on and walked inside the house. Ostrich and Safiya following after her.

Shane helped Owl up and opened the watch up and gave it to her. Joey looked at the broken crystal shards in his hand and handed her one. Owl placed the shard in the watch and shut it and handed it back to Shane. Shane took the watch, the blue aura becoming a gold one.

"Also, Joey, I think you know how to use this." Owl threw her pistol at him and Joey caught it. "Andrea mentioned it when we talked to her once."

Joey gave a quiet _thanks_ and loaded the shards then seemed to fit perfectly in the pistol. "We'll meet Ostrich, Safiya, and Sophia in the kitchen," Joey said. "We're not gonna help?" Shane asked.

"Sophia told the three of us to stay behind. We're doing as told." The Savant said sharply and walked inside. Owl and Shane following behind.

~

Safiya, Sophia, and Ostrich entered the upstairs of the house. Sophia leading them to the balcony. There, Arrow stood looking out at estate.

"Arrow," Sophia spoke up. The demon turned around and simply smiled. "You fled, you never flee." "There is a first for everything." He answered calmly. "And that includes battling your friends."

Arrow closed his eyes and opened them up, his stab wound glowed green and a bunch of miniatures arrows made of water came from nowhere and stood behind the Demon of The Railroad Tycoon.

He sent the arrows their way and Ostrich yanked Safiya out of the way shelling her, the arrows made of water exploding upon impact on the pillars.

"Arrow! Let me speak!" Sophia requested, but Ostrich shot at him, and he blocked it by dragging some water and making it a shield.

"I'm not ready to go. We'll be separated again!" More arrows of water came flying towards Safiya and Ostrich, one even struck him.

"We can leave together! The three of us! We can move on!"

Safiya sliced one of the water arrows in half when it came her way. "Hurry it up, Sophia!" She snapped.

"Elise, me, and you. We can move on together. Just like we planned when we all got close."

"I trust you," Arrow ceased fire and Ostrich sighed in relief, but still hid behind the pillar.

Sophia stepped aside and Safiya threw the dagger at Arrow, and the demon disappeared.

"We'll be back, keep my journal safe." Sophia also disappeared, leaving Ostrich and Safiya alone.

"Are you okay?" Safiya asked looking at Ostrich who nodded. "Yeah, I'm not bleeding or anything. Just soaking wet," he joked. "You alright?" He asked.

"I am, thanks for asking Ostrich," she said and for a moment, Ostrich considered to reveal his name. Yet he knew he couldn't, not now.

"C'mon, let's go and find the others," Ostrich said, and the two of them entered the house to find the others.

~

Owl was staring down at the journal tracing the bat with her finger and sighed.

"You alright?" Joey asked coming up next to her.

"I don't know. Guess I'm just worried for Ostrich, that's all."

"How long have you two worked together?"

"A year,"

"What made you guys want to battle demons?"

"Nightmares, Letters, Stories from the twenties survivors along with the Victorian survivors, and Sophia reaching out to us," Owl answered and the journal lit up.

"Arrows been defeated." Joey smiled, Shane walked over when he heard that and Owl opened up the journal.

_ Demon Name: Arrow  _  
_ Spirit Name: DeStorm Power _  
_ Status: Defeated, but  _ _ refusing _ _ to go _  
_ COD: Shot with an Arrow _  
_ Demon Type: Normal _ _ Demon _  
_ Power Description:  _ _ Arrow _ _ , the demon of  _ _ DeStorm Power has the ability to bend water and create  _ _ arrows _ _ and  _ _ shields _ _ out of it. _

"Defeated, but refusing to leave?" Owl questioned. Both boys shrugged and at that moment. Safiya and Ostrich came into the kitchen.

"Glad we found you two," Ostrich said and Owl came to his side.

"Arrow and Sophia will come back when we face Elise. They'll be leaving together."

"Shame, I have been becoming quite fond of the fallen angel," Shane admitted.

"This won't be the last time, I know it," Safiya said. 

"Excuse us for a moment," Owl spoke up and brought him to a different room.

~

"How are you holding up?" She asked. "I'm doing alright. I honestly didn't expect these demons to be so emotionally heavy."

"Glad to know you're doing alright. You think Deerhound and Crow will make it soon?"

"I do. We have to play the waiting game for now, but they'll come. They said they were."

"Your right. This still just feels so unreal. We have been training and doing research for like a year. Now we're finally in the action."

"And I wouldn't do it with any other person."

Owl smiled through her mask and Ostrich took her hand. "C'mon. Let's not keep the others waiting too long."

~

"Crow," Deerhound spoke up. She turned around in her seat. "What is it?" Crow asked. "Sophia, shes with Arrow." Crow stood up at once.

"Dammit, do you think we'll be able to reach her in time?"

"I don't think so, no. It will take much longer for us to get there. If we leave in the next hour, we'll arrive during the full moon hour." Deerhound informed her.

"I see," Crow sighed. "I guess she will find out about," yet Deerhound quickly cut her off. "Not that name,"

"Deerhound, the world is in danger, and its fate is in the hands of a YouTube murderer, a shitty Society person, and a girl who explores the weird and unique side of things at three in the morning," Crow said.

"I know, guess I'm in denial a bit. Perhaps even going through a loss of hope."

"Don't worry too much about it. By the time the final battle happens. Joey, Shane, and Safiya will have a team assembled. There is hope for us Deerhound, it might not be much, but we'll pull through. We always do."

~

"Joey isn't picking up,"

"When was the last time you two talked?"

"Three days ago."

"Oh," there was an awkward pause. "Did you visit the graves lately?"

"Been trying to visit as much as possible. Little bit hard though with being a Dad and all. Why'd you ask?"

"Matt, did you spot anything odd?"

"No, what are you talking about?" Matt asked looking at Nikita who was looking at him with fear in her eyes. "Nikita? What are you talking about?"

"Matt, Safiya's name is missing from its grave, and the safe lounge is covered in tarot cards and broken wood pieces, and Safiya's tarot card was destroyed."

"Are you saying somebody entered Everlock, somehow removed Safiya's name from the grave, and chose to destroy her tarot card?"

"Not exactly." The former troublemaker answered. 

"Then what on earth are you saying?"

"Matt, I think Safiya's alive."


	14. Harpies Delight

**Lyre Demon of**   
**Liza** **Koshy the Explorer**

~~~☆~~~

"So, you guys got a team?" Shane asked keeping a hold of the watch. "Of course, Deerhound, Crow, and Sophia," Owl answered. "Is it just you three?" Ostrich asked. "Yep, we have Jetpack girl. Well had, she's off doing something." Joey said. "Yet she's not officially with us,"

"You can say Brendon joined us," Safiya said as the bat came flying over to her and setting down on her shoulder.

"So, you both been possessed by demons," Owl said looking at Shane and Safiya. "What's it like?"

"Painful," The two said in unison. "I had Loki inhabit me while I was alone."

"I remember it like it was yesterday, this black and red cloud of smoke entered the lounge and it rammed right into my chest knocking me back. Everything went a bit fuzzy after that. I do remember the pain I felt all too well. I also remember being held back by Manny and Roi as Teala chained me up, and I cried out to Jc, who was wiping blood off his face."

~~

_"NO! LET ME GO! NO!" Safiya_ _screamed_ _thrashing, causing Manny and Roi to hold onto her tighter. "Please! Stop! Let me go!"_

_Safiya thrashed from their grasp. "Jc tell them to stop!" Safiya pleaded. Yet he didn't say_ _anything_ , _he just pulled out the last of the thorns from his hand. Blood dripping_ _from_ _his face_

_"Hold her still!" Teala snapped_

_"Were_ _trying_ _that!" Manny snapped back_

_"Ow! She_ _stabbed_ _me with thorns!"_ _Roi wiped the blood coming from his hand on his shirt._

_"What did I do?" Safiya kept_ _thrashing_ _around before she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Covered in thorns, vines, and glowing bat-like eyes. Safiya stopped and glanced down at herself._

_Teala took this moment and_ _attached_ _the chains to the wings and around her waist. Manny and Roi let her go and they stepped back._

_Slowly Safiya lifted her head and looked at Jc._

_"The demons are coming darlin'"_

_Then everything faded to black, as Evelyn took over, sending the Investigative Reporter into a painful waiting spot._

~~

"Do you know what the place was? That you went to?" Ostrich asked. "Our worst memories, we were thrown in there. Well, those of us who fought a little bit more. After that, I remember just being fueled with rage, anger, and the thirst for blood." Safiya said.

"It was horrible," Shane admitted. "All those memories we buried for so long. Just being shoved down our throats!"

"Well, let's gets a move on then. The more people we save. The absolute better." Joey said. Safiya grabbed the journal and flipped it open.

**_Victorian Era Demons_ **   
**Queen Astoria**   
**Webllen**   
**Arrow**   
**Lyre**

"Let's go meet with Lyre then," Shane walked out of the kitchen. Joey, Owl, Ostrich, Safiya, and Brendon followed after him. The oven turning on when the doors shut.

~

The group found themselves following a trail of feathers and blood. The smell of freshly baked pies coming through the vents. Occasionally there were a few pieces of candy. To Joey's annoyance, they were picking up the floor candy.

"Will you stop?" Joey scowled turning around.

Shane dropped his lollipop, Owl and Ostrich chucked there sour candy to the side, and Safiya just slowly bit through her piece of red licorice.

"Why what's wrong? A little candy never hurt anyone!" A voice cooed, and through the shadows, a bright winged demon emerged.

Lyre had red and orange wings. Her lower half was bird legs, her talons painted pink. Feather poked through her sleeves and could be seen on her hands. A candy necklace was around her neck. Her eyes were candy hearts, and she came off the smell of freshly baked pie. Her nails were long and painted orange and blue. Grabbing her hair, Lyre pulled off her head and bowed while holding up her head, and winked at them.

"Can you please, uh, put your head on?" Safiya asked politely, even though she knew that was possibly going to be one of the weirdest questions she ever had to ask.

"Of course!" Lyre's body stood up and she put her head on, it spun a 360 and she gave candy corn fanged smile at the Demon hunters.

"Oh, nice bat! I got a candy bat!" Lyre said and snapped her fingers. A gummy bat came flying over to Brendon, who tilted his head with curiosity and flew off with the gummy bat.

"Ah, last we see of him," Ostrich said, waving goodbye to the bat.

"Are you a harpy, but made of candy?" Shane asked and Lyre shrugged. "I think so. I do always taste cake though. I'm one of the more rare demons. A hybrid one is what you want. A candy demon, and mythology creature Demon. Lucius is also a hybrid demon."

"What are they a hybrid of?" Joey asked nervously.

"Oh, just a normal everyday average Demon and a demon dog."

"Manny," Owl and Joey said in unison realizing who exactly she was talking about.

"Demon dog?" Shane and Safiya questioned. "You might find out soon enough, I don't know."

"I don't want to, but I don't have much of a choice do I?" Shane asked and Joey nodded and he sighed.

"Ah, don't be so down!" Lyre said sliding over to his side. "Just relax, take it easy and sleazy, after all, this might be the only time you feel as if your not in constant danger! I mean seriously! The rest of these guys are just wild."

"Oh wonderful, more chaos. Just what we need!" Joey groaned. "Eh, don't worry about it! I still have chaos up my sleeve!" Lyre's smile faded, her expression going dark. "Because we all need a little chaos in life! It makes it more interesting!"

"Chaos can also bring trouble, and we really don't have much time for trouble." Owl pointed out crossing her arms. "Oh, you guys aren't any fun!" Lyre frowned. "And I have fun with chaos and trouble."

Safiya slowly reached for her dagger, the harpy candy demon caught sight of his and snapped her claw-like fingers.

Harpies.

Dozens of them.

All made of nothing, but candy or baked goods hissing and growling at them. Fluttering their wings that dropped sprinkles or syrup.

"They won't hurt you! I don't want you guys to be hurt for the final three of us. Think of it as a game of tag. Expect of your caught, why you'll slowly be getting lowered into a nice cauldron of candy!"

"Cauldron you say?" Safiya asked seemingly interested in what she had to say.

"Is an army necessary? You're supposed to be on our side for crying out loud!" Owl snapped.

"Just because I am on your side doesn't mean I won't go out with a fight!" Lyre snapped. "I'm quite sick and tired of not fighting! I want to fight! I want to prove I am not just somebody in the background! That I am here to just die! I want purpose in this war of the living and the demons! Of the Society and the Cursed God!"

"Why would you want to be under the Cursed God?" Shane asked. "He's horrible and cruel! Lyre, you were once a human wrongly killed and corrupted. Forced onto Liza who was also wrongly killed. You are blinded by Liza's rage and your personal rage. This is what The Cursed God wants. Power and battle-hungry demons. You are not that type of Demon! You are something so much better than that! You can fight yes, but fight for something worth fighting for. Fight for your freedom, fight for the demons to have a better world and empire."

"We can be free?" Lyre asked with interest.

"Yes! Yes, you can! You can be free, and when the time comes. Join us in the battle against evil." Owl added jumping in. "We're going to need all the help possible, Lyre, please. Join us, we aren't the villains! We're trying our best to be the heroes." Joey added.

"We'll make it quick," Safiya said bringing out her dagger.

"Where will I go?" Lyre asked.

"We don't exactly know, but keep a lookout for Silver alright? He'll keep you safe,"

"Alright. I'll look out for Silver." Lyre said. "I'm ready,"

"Okay. Safiya, you can do the beginning honors," Joey said.

Safiya walked up to the Harpy candy demon. She swung the dagger down, Shane came up behind her and slashed at her with the knife that came out of the watch. Finally, Joey came up and shot the crystal piece into her head.

The demon fell back and disappeared leaving Liza's spirit standing there.

"Hi Liza," Joey smiled.

The explorer's eyes fell on Safiya and Shane then looked back at Joey. "I'm glad you could save two,"

"Trust me. I am too, and I definitely plan on saving the rest." Joey said. "I'm not gonna stop until I can't keep going anymore."

"Good luck Joey, come save the rest of us."

With that, Liza was gone and freed.

The journal lit up and Safiya grabbed it and opened it up. The harpy army Lyre summoned collapsed into a giant puddle of baked goods and candy, slowly inching together.

_Demon Name: Lyre_   
_Spirit Name: Liza Koshy_   
_Status: Destroyed and Saved_   
_COD: Throat Slit_   
_Demon Type: Candy and Harpy_   
_Power Description: Lyre, demon of Liza Koshy the Explorer has the ability to create_ _Harpies_ _made of_ _candy_ _and baked goods to be her army._

"Well, that's over." Joey shrugged. "Ready to wait for Elise?" He asked. "Totally! I have so many questions about her, Silver, and J. Cooper!" Safiya beamed happily.

"I wouldn't get too excited," Shane said darkly.

Standing tall, dripping with candy and baked goods. All the melted harpies Lyre summoned stood mashed together.

"Should we start charging for this?" Joey asked jokingly. "Who's gonna pay us? The house? The demons?" Safiya said in a bitter sarcastic tone of voice.

"You three had Lyre. Let us take care of this," Ostrich said and Owl pulled out her pistol and shot at the monster.

Ostrich came swinging in with his hatchet, strawberry syrup spraying him.

The monster let out a horrific howl and Owl shot at it again, it came bending down and she instinctively punched it in the face. It swung its arm towards Ostrich and he slammed the hatchet into its arm.

The monster ripped the hatchet out and threw it to the side. Ostrich followed behind it and quickly snatched it.

"BITCH!" Owl exclaimed and everyone turned their focus back to Owl, who was getting cornered and pinned to the wall. Her pistol just a few feet away.

Quickly the trio went running the monsters way ready to fight and save Owl, but the monster threw piles of candy and baked goods at the, making them stuck in place. "OSTRICH HURRY!" Joey yelled. "IT'S GROWING-" Yet The Savant was cut off. Shane and Safiya's screams becoming muffled as the candy and baked goods took them over.

Quickly picking up his hatchet, Ostrich ran up behind the monster and stabbed it right into his back. Letting out another pained howl, it dropped Owl and she ran over and grabbed her pistol. She shot at the monster repeatedly until it collapsed to the ground.

Owl continued to shoot at it and Ostrich continued to keep stabbing it over and over his hatchet getting in deeper every time.

The candy and baked goods freed the trio and they wiped off their weapons and looked over at Owl and Ostrich.

"You two alright?" Joey asked.

"Excuse us for a moment," Ostrich said and he led Owl out of the room and into another.

-

Ostrich closed the door and pulled all the curtains shut, and locked the door. When he gave Owl a thumbs up she unlocked her suit and took off her helmet.

"How bad is it?" She asked and Owl examined her neck. "Monster didn't seem to grasp you too hard,"

"Okay, great. Don't tell Deerhound or Crow alright?" She said and he nodded. "We'll pretend it never happened. If they notice I'll say I put my helmet on a bit too tight." Ostrich agreed to that.

"What if they ask?" He questioned. "Then we'll lie and say it was something regarding Sophia at our headquarters."

"Do you feel bad for lying to them?" He asked. "We lie to them for our safety. We never know what their secret motives are. We don't know if one of them is secretly working for the demons!"

"Right," Ostrich sighed. "Need help putting your helmet back on?" Owl shocked her head and gently slipped it on, automatically it strapped up, the lights flickering on to expose her eyes.

"C'mon, let's head back to the others and get ready for Elise," Owl said walking out of the room putting her pistol in its holster. Ostrich followed after strapping his hatchet into its sleeve.

-

"Ostrich and I here are fine. You guys okay?" Owl asked.

"Just a bit shook up, but JetPack Girl and Brendon came by. They're cleaning up the pistol, dagger, and watch. They're gonna meet us back up in our lounge area."

Owl and Ostrich nodded and the group headed off back to their lounge area.

-

"T-minus five minutes," Deerhound said and Crow nodded and connected her belt. Picking up her helmet she put it on, light flickering on showing her eyes.

"You ready for this?" Crow asked.

"No, you?" Deerhound asked tying up his boots.

"No, but hey. If Joey and the other three can do it, and no problems were had from Owl and Ostrich. Then I know we can do it." Crow said trying to assure both of them.

The duo finished suiting up, right at the moment when the pastel purple portal opened up.

Crow grabbed her bow and arrows and looked over at Deerhound who put his sword into its sleeve.

With one last look at each other, the two of them ran into the portal and it closed behind them. 

Yet the doors to their headquarters opened up and closed also.


	15. A Cold Winter Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy two years Roaring 20s :)

**Elise - Demon of**   
**Tana Mongeau the Saloon Girl**

~~~☆~~~

"There you guys are!" JetPack Girl exclaimed. "Got worried for a second! Thought you guys wouldn't make it!" She said. "Well, we're still here," Safiya said, Brendon, settling down on her shoulder.

"Has it gotten colder in here? Or is it just me?" Owl asked and Ostrich without hesitation gave her his jacket. 

"Well it's snowing first off," Joey pointed out. "So we have that to deal with,"

  
"Appears our icy Demon is coming to us," JetPack Girl informed them.

"Really?" Safiya asked excitedly and JPG pointed over to the door and they all poked their heads out.

Eyes bright as the sea, skin pale as ever, frozen pastel pink hair draped down the ice demons chest. She wore a gown of pastel pink laced with snowflakes. Icicles hung from her body, poking out from her neck where Tana's necklace was. Blood froze to her stomach as she carried a fairly large sword of ice around.

"Elise," Owl and Ostrich gasped.

"Well good thing you two know her name, this bitch is frozen shut," Shane said sadly setting down the frozen shut journal.

"Owl! Ostrich!" Elise exclaimed and hurried over to meet them. "How it's an honor to finally meet you both! Sophia spoke highly of you two!" Her ice-blue eyes shifted over to Safiya and Joey. "Sophia has also spoken greatly of you two! Safiya you have such a wonderful mind! Joey, why, you also have such a wonderful mind! You are an amazing leader from what I've been told. Little awkward about it depending on the situation, but none the less splendid!"

Finally, her eyes landed on Shane, and they became cold with anger.

"What I do?" Shane asked bored, crossing his arms leaning against the wall which was getting colder and colder.

"You took Silver!"

"You were the one who took Silver," Safiya asked, disappointment in her voice.

"I had to, we're demon hunters. We take them down. Plus who knew what Silver could've done to GoldI and Electra. Or what they could've done to him. Or what could've happened to him in general."

"You threw a spear into him and he collided into a pool! He's a puppet Demon!"

"The spear was near me and we were running out of time. I had to do it," Shane retorted

"Doesn't mean you can't do that to him! Silver is a wonderful demon!" Elise exclaimed. "He was one of the first to be good, goodness! I always knew I could never trust you Society people!"

"I get told that quite a bit," Shane said rolling his eyes.

"Elise," Joey said speaking up. "Mind telling us about you and Silver being J. Cooper?" He asked, bringing Safiya's attention to that instead. "Yes, J. Cooper! What's that all about? I've been dying to know more about it since we've been told it was you, and Silver revealed he was part of J. Cooper!"

"You," Elise said looking over at JPG. "Take yourself out of here, I cannot be responsible for your destruction."

"That's understandable," JPG said, and began to make her way out of the room, but Owl quickly stopped her. "Take this," she said quietly placing something in their hand. JPG nodded and left the room and Owl stood back next to Ostrich. "Please, go on,"

When the door shut, ice took over the walls and floors, carvings scratching into the ice, the temperature dropping.

"We couldn't have our stories go untold, we couldn't have ourselves be banished to the realm we didn't belong. So we made ourselves known. Leaked information, fought alongside you, even if we had to fight ourselves. We needed to have our voices be heard. Prove our alliances, since many will be made." The group watched as the figures carved into the ice fought and battled. Faint screams being heard through the howling wind. "Silver and I decided to take a stand, we wrote our stories. What we were promised, what was taken from us. What we never received." Elise looked over at Shane, one of the ice statues shattering.

"You promised," Elise said coldly, the temperature going down even more. "I made you no promise! I was dead!" Shane snapped. "Lies!" Elise snapped back slamming her sword into the floor. Falling ice striking him, causing him to become an ice sculpture.

"Elise, what did Shane promise you and the other demons?" Owl asked.

"You will not be answering that," Sophia said, the hunters looked over to the figures scratched into the floor next to Elise. Arrow and Sophia coming out.

"Arrow, Sophia," Elise gaped. "You're here early." She added. "We didn't plan, it was last minute. Sophia brings important news." Arrow said. Sophia nodded and looked over at Owl and Ostrich. "Mat and Nikita are at your headquarters, and they found what remains of the survivors."

"Ohmygod," Ostrich gasped.

-

"Mat, come over here, look at this," Nikita said pointing her flashlight at a wall. "What is it?" he asked and looked up, his blood running cold. "Whoever's here is doing tabs on all of us,"

Before them, both stood six separate boards. There costumes right in the front. Countless pictures and photos surrounding them. Sticky notes also covering the bord. A red string connecting bits and pieces from other boards.

"Well, somebody has been keeping tabs. Do you even remember having this photo taken?" Mat asked pointing to a photo of Nikita standing over a grave. "I don't," She admitted. "I never took anyone to Manny's grave, and I was always alone. Well, thought I was alone."

"I'm guessing these are the final photos of the other four before they went missing," Mat guessed. "Mat, do you think we're next?" Nikita asked. "I do, no denying it." He said. "Do you think this has anything to do with Safiya?"

"I do, and I think we can add Joey and Shane onto that list, look," Mat pointed to three other boards, the duo walked over shining their flashlights onto them. On the boards laid their 1920s and 70s outfits. Photos, notes, and gear were on there. along with tiny bottles of their blood. Nikita even found a small folded piece of paper.

"What's it say?" Mat asked.

"It reads: The Savant's shadows know all their fates."

"Since when does Joey has two shadows?" Mat asked and Nikita shrugged.

-

"So you're telling us that you have like stalker boards of us three and the six survivors?" Safiya asked.

"What have you done to Andrea, Tyler, Eva, and Oli?" Joey demanded pointing his pistol at them. "Huh? Have you murdered them? Send them to the places they escaped to suffer? Give them their own personal demons to fight? Us to fight?"

"Joey, you have to understand something. We're doing what is best for them, for you, and those two." Ostrich said. "I don't believe you,"

"Joey you must believe him and his word," Sophia said, cutting in. "Exactly! They tell nothing, but the truth!" Elise said cutting in, grabbing her sword handle, and Joey's pistol went off.

"Elise?" Safiya asked, and slowly the ice demon looked up, anger blazing in her eyes. "You shot me," she snapped. "Elise, careful now," Arrow warned, yet she ignored him and lunged toward Joey who jumped out of the way. "First you betray the soul I inhabit, then you snap at those trying to help you, then shoot me! Why I best end you now!" Elise snapped raising her sword "Elise leave him alone!" Sophia exclaimed. "Elise, Sophia is right! It's our fault anyway!" Owl said, and Sophia looked at them. "No, no it is not, neither of you is taking this blame!"

"May I ask, what on earth is going on?" Arrow asked cutting in. "I thoroughly second that," Safiya added.

Owl and Ostrich exchanged glances, before sharing nods, and Owl began the explanation.

"The survivors are alright and unharmed, we came to them and lied to them. Telling them we were going to erase their memories of those events. That we were there on behalf of the society. We've been keeping tabs on them, and you. Wanting to make sure you and the others weren't getting into trouble. Neither of us means any harm, just protection."

"That doesn't explain why you have boards of Shane and me,"

"Right, well, when we were informed of your revivals, we quickly made boards of you both. We planned on getting Mat and Nikita, but we had to come here, and do our mission, and destroy these demons."

Sophia let go of Elise, and Joey stored his pistol in his holster. "Thank you," Joey said quietly.

"Your hour is coming to a close," Arrow said, shattering the silence. "We shall leave you all to tend to your business, Elise, you know what to do," Sophia said softly. The doors swung open and the two stepped out, the doors shut, the ice barrier fixing itself.

"I apologize to you three, I shouldn't have reacted that way, or snap at you. I'm aware our jobs are the same, but also different."

"Great making up all around, can you free him, and get this room not full of ice, and allow us to move on? I want to get the next hour over and done with," Safiya said looking at Shane's pocket watch which continued to tick. "Right, of course," Elise snapped her fingers, and Shane was released.

"S-S-So cold," he rasped, cold breath coming from his mouth.

Crossing her arms, Elise closed her eyes, muttered something under her breath, and all the ice around the room vanished.

"Before I go, I give you these words. Beware of the heartless, beware of the guardian, and beware your shadows."

A plate blue aura wrapped around the ice demon, and two bodies split, one flew out the window while one stood behind, the ice blue aura still wrapped around the spirit of The Saloon Girl who looked at Joey.

"Tana," The Savant croaked, and she looked at him. "Your enemies are not the threat, simply a distraction," with that, Tana was gone, and a glow came from the journal which Safiya grabbed and opened up.

_Demon Name: Elise_

_Spirit Name: Tana Mongeau_

_Status: Defeated and Captured_

_COD: Betrayal_

_Demon Type: Element Demon_

_Power Description: Elise, the demon of Tana Mongeau The Saloon Girl has the ability to bend ice and create it. Most of her power is held in her sword and the icicles in her neck._

-

"Ready?" Arrow asked. "We really couldn't stay apart could we?" Elise asked jokingly. "Right on that dear friend. Now come on, I have so much to tell you guys!" Sophia said. The two demons stood next to her, and they linked arms.

Together they walked out of the estate together. Elise and Arrow disappeared in a cloud of smoke, while Sophia disappeared in the form of a raven.

-

"I've seen what happens," a female voice said. "It won't end well for you unless you are planning this!"

A tall looming shadow figure stood up and walked over to the prison cell. "If victory means making sacrifices. I'm willing,"

"Do you not care for prices and consequences?" the woman asked, locking eyes with the figure.

"Calliope, I'm not going to be outsmarted and defeated by a bunch of YouTubers who all had the kiss of death right on the lips!" The voice snapped.

"They're fighters now! I know it! They'll be victorious! You can put them through hell, and they'll still beat you all! They won't say your name with fear, nor will me and my fellow Society members!"

The figure let out a dark laugh.

"You laugh now Cipher, but not for long,"

Cipher stopped laughing at once. "You're a bold one," he said. "Cipher, they have more than you ever will!" She snapped.

"Calliope. I have Shane and Safiya's anger, suffering, and darkest selves as my right-hand demons. I am Joey's anger, suffering, darkness, and evilness. I also have a demon of broken trust and heartache and anger that is his second shadow. I have shadows and more demons than they ever will." Cipher said simply. "What is more powerful than that?" he asked.

Calliope didn't say anything, trying to think of something. Cipher took this moment, and laughed, laughed at her silence and her expression of fear and thinking. "You know I'm right,"

"No, no you're not, they do have something you don't! They have the,"

"And what exactly is that?" Cipher asked cutting her off. "The? The? The what?"

"The Roaring Twenties"


	16. Even the Heartless have Emotions

"The Roaring Twenties? Calliope, that is a decade! How is time to their advantage?" Cipher asked, and Calliope looked him dead in the eyes. "Time means everything, and the twenties definitely has time."

"Yet their time is beginning to run out! They don't have much left. Why tonight all three of them will be dead, they'll all be gone, nobody will know they lived!"

"You know you're weak! You know you will face defeat and no longer live once they're done with you!" Calliope lashed when he turned his back on her.

"I also know Safiya is a follower, I know Joey would do anything for his dear dead friends, and I know Shane can be blind from his feelings with him being apart of The Society." Cipher listed. "They'll all be easy to pick off. I'm also aware of Owl, Ostrich, Deerhound, and Crow. How they're the protectors of the survivors recruited by someone, not of my league."

"Cipher this is just creating an unnecessary battle! What are you even trying to get out of this?" Calliope asked. Turning to face her, he narrowed his eyes on her. 

"For a long time, I have been trapped in Pandora's box. Only to be released as a formless figure, I was a shadow in alleys and graveyards, stepped on as I had to let my power grow. Then I came across those The Cursed God, he gave me strength and power. A mission I could not fail, and I accomplished it! He had his evils and their lieutenants, and I had my demons! Then it all came crashing down. In the moment of defeat, I promised I wouldn't lose again, and I am keeping that promise! Calliope, you must understand and take notice. I can win in more than one way."

Fear glistened in Calliope's eyes and she grasped onto the bars of her prison. "I know what they're like, and I know that they're fighters, that they will be stuck with victory! They'll survive anything you throw at them."

"Oh, I doubt that," Cipher said and a door slid open, both of their attention turned over to the door, and a figure walked in with chains in her hands, dragging someone along. "Sorry I'm late, but I got who you requested."

"Thank you, Alison," Cipher said. Ailson dropped the chains and the figure looked up, fear painted his face when he looked at Cipher.

"Jc!" Calliope exclaimed and gripping tighter onto the bars, and Jc looked over at Calliope. For a moment, he looked at her as if she were a stranger, but soon he recognized him. "You're not here for conversation," Cipher snapped, and crouched down and tilted up Jc's head, locking eyes with him.

"I ask you this Hippie. Tell me all you know of Matthew Patrick, Nikita Dragun, and Safiya Nygaard during Everlock. If I'm pleased with them. I will let you go, free you of those memories and your demon." Cipher said.

"Jc don't do this! I know you're better than this! Child please!" Calliope pleaded, her voice was filled with sadness, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "They're coming to save you! To protect you! Child, you'll be okay. Safiya and the other two will save you!"

"Don't listen to her!" Cipher snarled. "Now tell me all you know about them and the few bits of time you had with them!"

"Nikita never hesitated, Safiya was impressive and had skills, and Mat was somebody I shouldn't have put my trust into," Jc said simply and Cipher shoved him away. "Useless!" He snapped.

Jc forced himself to stand, yet Alison yanked him back down, his cut off groan of pain crushing Calliope.

"I'm giving you one more chance Hippie. Tell me everything you know!" Cipher demanded, and Jc looked him in the eyes.

"Never, I'm never going to betray them, even if they played parts in my death. I will never betray them!"

"Fine," a sword came up from the ground, and Cipher grabbed it.

Fear and realization struck The Hippie. For a moment, he was back on the wonder wheel, tied down as the clown approached him.

"Goodbye Jc," Cipher snarled and swung the sword down, stabbing the ghostly Hippie in the chest.

"NO!" Calliope screamed. "NO! NO! NO! CHILD! CIPHER YOU BITCH!" She screamed. "Child, please! Please hold on! Please!" Calliope pleaded. "Hold on! Stay strong! Please, stay strong!" She pleaded.

Jc looked over at Calliope, a pained smile over his face as his soul began to bleed out.

"Get him out of my sight," Cipher ordered Alison. Alison nodded and picked up the chains, and yanked them closer to her. "Your next," the corrupted vampire snapped towards the distressed helper, and yanked on the chains again, walking towards the door.

Calliope fell to her knees, tears coming down her face as Alison dragged Jc out of the room to let his demon take him back over. Cipher ignored the sobbing woman and his sword vanished. Adjusting his tie, Cipher walked out of the room, the door shutting behind him. Calliope's sobs echoing in the room.

-

There was a light chatter in the hallway of the mansion as Owl, Ostrich, JPG, Brendon, and Safiya walked around while Shane and Joey were talking about their own things. Yet the chatter came to a close when Safiya suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, causing Brendon to give a concerned cry and fly off her shoulder, and perch himself on a table.

"You alright?" JPG asked looking over at Safiya with concern.

"Jc," his name slipped from her mouth in a bare whisper only JPG could hear. "He's hurt," Safiya said a bit louder for all three of them to hear. "Safiya who?" Ostrich asked. "Jc," she said.

"Caylen? The Hippie?" Owl asked and Safiya nodded. "Yes, we were in Everlock together. Never had a friendship with him till the afterlife. Then it got taken away."

"Spirit connection," Ostrich muttered to himself and Safiya looked at him puzzled. "What's a Spirit Connection?"

"Basically it's when you grow close with someone while both dead. Never expected to actually have it. We've been told about it before. Spirit Connections can be wonderful things. It can let demons feel Empathy towards a person. Safiya, I think you and Jc's friendship got us a Demon on our side."

"That's amazing!" Safiya grinned. Yet her face began to drop as realization flooded over her. "Shit, it's the seventh hour,"

"What about it?" Owl asked. "Unlucky Seven curse. It affects Silver, me, and the Demon that could be thrown our way any moment." She explained. "Silver said it would hurt less now because I already suffered through it, but honestly. I don't think I can face it now. I just need more time."

The elevator dinged, and the doors creaked open. JPG quickly got her gun ready to shoot. Owl and Ostrich following her lead. Safiya grabbing her dagger.

"Tempest," JPG said through gritted teeth. "I see you finally got the heart to show up." They taunted.

Tempest stepped out of the dark elevator revealing herself. Her dress was torn and melted to her body. Bloody leaked from the middle of her chest. Gears, wires, and other mechanical parts stuck out. Her whole left side looked much like an animatronic robot-human. The entire left side of her face was melted with wires and mechanical bits. Gears surrounded her left eye which gave a bright red glow. All of her hair was pushed to her right side as if it were a side shave.

"I don't recognize you," Tempest rasped, raising her robotic arm pointing to JPG. "Only you, you bring intruders?" she asked. "They're not intruders, you are." JPG snapped.

"I'm not an intruder!" Tempest snarled, and Safiya felt a sudden wave of fear, confusion, and loss of hope wrap around her, tugging at her heart before she snapped back to reality. "We need that gear," and turned her head to Brendon. "Got a mission for you buddy. Find my journal, get the barbed wire, and meet us wherever we are."

The bat nodded understanding the order and quickly flew off.

"Fellow Seven? This will be fun!" Tempest laughed. "Your right, countless times we've been told about how dangerous you are. Yet I feel what the soul you corrupted felt in her final moments. I did this once. I can do it again." Tempest could tell Safiya wanted to be bold. Show she wasn't a coward. Yet the demon could sense her fear, but gave props to her.

"Ready for your final fight?" Zilla asked coldly.

-

Safiya ran down the hallway as fast as she could. Wires ripping themselves from the walls and lights, charging after the huntress like a pack of wild dogs.

"JOEY! SHANE!" Safiya called out "Joey! Shane!" Safiya ran up to the door of the room they were in, quickly she threw it open and ran inside, slamming the door shut.

"Safiya? What's going on?" Joey asked. "It's Gabbie's demon, Tempest," She answered. "The other Unlucky Seven?" Shane asked and Safiya nodded.

"You're staying here, we can't afford you to be hurt. Are Owl and Ostrich with our demon?" Joey asked and Safiya nodded. "Yes, those two are with Tempest, and Brendon is getting the journal and Silvers barbed wire puppet string. Once you guys are back here with the gear you can take my blood, and this unlucky seven curse can be broken. I don't have much hope though."

Joey and Shane could see Gabbie's final emotions in Safiya's words. "We'll be back. Promise." Joey assured her. "I trust you."

With that, Shane and Joey quickly hurried out of the room. The doors shutting leaving Safiya alone. Quickly Safiya found the loss of hope eating at her heart. Yet it quickly became dread, and fear as Tempest's evil wires caught up with her.

"No, stay back!" She exclaimed holding her dagger out. "I warn you." Yet the pain in her heart quickly became more than just feelings. Safiya felt as if her heart was being ripped out. To make matters worse, the wires lunged at her, wrapping around her, dragging her down to the ground. mummifying her.

-

JPG and Owl were in joint combat, firing away at Tempest who was seemingly grabbing the bullets.

"Ostrich now!" Owl exclaimed and Ostrich came charging up behind the demon and swung down his hatchet into her back.

Tempest screamed out in agony but managed to grab the masked demon hunter and flip him down. Large robotic spikes came ripping out of her back and went swinging down, yet he jerked out of the way. The spike just missing him.

"OSTRICH!" Owl shrieked and JPG grabbed her and pulled her back. A large mechanical spike stabbing the wall where Owl just stood.

"You're mine Snowy Owl!" Tempest snarled, leaping up, her spikes stabbing into the ceiling for balance. 

"Owl! Ostrich! JP!" Joey called out and all of their heads turned to the sound of the two men running over. 

Tempest looked over and saw Shane and Joey and lunged towards them, but JPG shot a net over the two of them, which sent electric shocks through Tempest when she reached it. 

JPG quickly pulled Owl to the side and reached into their pocket and put some keys in Owl's hand. "Keys to the basement. You will be safe there, You will also find the ugly truth too, but it's time you do," JPG shot a look at Shane, who gave a sightly defeated looked. JPG said nothing and looked back at Owl. "Be Safe."

JPG got up and grabbed Ostrich's hatchet. They ran over and swung it down on Tempest repeatedly until Tempest grabbed them and threw them down, fighting back, JPG tried to swing the hatchet into her side, but Tempest snatched it and threw it to the side. 

"See you in purgatory," JPG snapped grabbing her dagger stabbing it into Tempest's stomach. JPG took this moment and ripped the gear needed to break the curse from her chest. Screaming out in pain, the demon's spikes jerked up before they came swinging down, the walls, floor, and demon getting sprayed with JPG's blood.

"NO!" Owl, Ostrich, and Joey screamed. The net became lighter, and Shane threw it off. He grabbed Joey's pistol and shot it at the demon and swung down his knife watch on her. 

"Safiya's dagger, where is Safiya's dagger?" Shane asked, yet nobody answered him.

"How's your first defeat taste?" Tempest asked. "She's a bit wrapped up at the moment," Tempest said coldly, and Brendon came flying over, dropping the journal and barbed wire at Joey's feet which he quickly grabbed and held close. There was no way he'd let this get in Tempest's hands. Owl got up and walked over to JPG and grabbed the gear. "C'mon Joey!" She said as she helped Joey up. "Brendon let's go!" Owl, Joey, and Brendon made their way back to the lounge.

"What do we do with our demon?" Ostrich asked walking over to Shane, who had his arms crossed, glaring down at the weak demon. "Get the net, we'll trap her in that. After that, find a place for JPG." Ostrich nodded and grabbed the net and threw it on her. keeping her trapped. Then without anything more to say, He picked up their fallen helper and brought her away.

"Wanted to hide your secret a little bit longer, didn't you?" Tempest asked. "Let me guess, you wanted to wait till you were in round three? Have Loki be the one to expose the truth eh?" Shane shook his head. "No, when we got out of here, but it appears that's not going to happen."

"What made you realize?" Tempest asked. "The innocent life you murdered. You see Tempest, Jet-Pack Girl is sorta with the society. They know something those hunters don't. You and I both know it. I do not need their curiosity to become suspicious. of me."

Brendon came flying over, dropping the dagger in Shane's hand. "Shall I see you at the final battle?"

"You know it," Tempest gave a weak laugh, and disappeared. 

"I put them to rest," Ostrich said walking back over. "Thank you, now c'mon, we gotta get to the basement." He said. "Alright. Owl and I passed by it a few times." "Great, because I have no idea where it is," Shane admitted and Ostrich began heading to the basement. "Come along bat," Shane said sadly and began making their way down to the basement, Brendon flying behind him.

-

When Owl and Joey saw what happened to Safiya, without hesitation they ran over and ripped the wires off of her, freeing her.

"Never again, never being alone again," She rasped, trembling where she stood. "Is that the gear? That breaks this stupid curse?" Safiya asked looking at the gear and Owl nodded and set it down on the table. Joey added the puppet string on top and Safiya grabbed her dagger, pricking her finger on it, letting a few drops of her blood fall onto it. There was a faint red glow causing the string, gear, and blood to disintegrate. 

"So, how does it feel to be curse free?" Joey asked and Safiya shrugged. "Fine, I guess." "Well good for you being curse-free," Owl said taking Safiya's dagger, giving it to Brendon. "Give this to Shane. We'll be in the basement."

The three of them watched Brendon fly away with the dagger.

"So, what's in the basement?" Safiya asked.

"No idea, Jet-Pack Girl never said what. Just that the ugly truth was in there." Owl admitted.

"Speaking of Jet-Pack Girl. She's dead. Tempest murdered them." Joey added.

"Well, looks like we got somebody to avenge." Safiya said, and with that. The trio made their way down to the basement.

-

The three of them met back up with Shane, Owl, and Brendon who was very excited to see Safiya and took his spot on her shoulder.

Without hesitation Shane jumped into it.

"The demons use to work with The Society."


End file.
